A travers tes yeux
by Lynaka
Summary: Un mariage insensé nous lie par contrat…il dit que tu es à moi et que je suis à toi mais comment y croire…toi le daiyoukai le plus envié de tout le japon et moi une simple kitsune rejetée par sa famille. A travers tes yeux, j'ai pu découvrir un tout autre univers…le tien…et à présent, je ne souhaiterai pour rien au monde revenir en arrière.
1. Chapter 1 Pourras-tu me trouver ?

_**Titre : A travers tes yeux…**_

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui comme promis voici une nouvelle fic de ma composition pour Noël ! Le thème principal est le mariage, cette histoire est une version parallèle à 'A travers le temps' et reprendra mon personnage principal (qui est Kisaki) ainsi que les autres qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure. Le contexte sera aussi différent enfin vous verrez… J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit compréhensible même pour ceux qui n'auront pas lu '_A travers le temps'_ (Mais il est tout de même préférable de la lire pour mieux comprendre les liens entre les personnages) Sinon j'espère que vous apprécierez mon nouveau travail

Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël à tous !

…

1er Regard : Pourras-tu me trouver ?

« Mr Taisho, nous savons que vous êtes plus qu'intéressé par nos entreprises, c'est pourquoi nous allons vous faire une offre que vous ne pourrez refuser… »

Sesshomaru les écoutait attentivement quoi qu'il fût légèrement agacé de les voir tourner autour du pot depuis au moins une demi-heure. Il n'appréciait guère ces deux kitsunes aux sens des affaires quelques peu douteuses et il n'avait pas toute la journée à leur accorder, son agenda était encore bien chargé.

« Venez en au fait et rapidement, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça » répliqua froidement Sesshomaru.

Les deux Kitsunes se regardèrent en souriant et Kaito laissa la parole à son frère Raito, le soin de négocier avec l'Inu-youkai.

« Très bien…alors nous n'irons pas par quatre chemins, vous désirez nous racheter cinquante pourcents des parts de notre entreprise la 'Fox Company' et nous nous désirons nous séparer d'un problème… »

« Un problème ? »

« Oui, rassurez-vous rien de bien grave…Moi Raito Kitsu, président de cette société et mon frère, le vice président, ici présent…consentons à vous céder ces parts avec vingt-cinq pourcents en plus, à une seule condition… »

« … » Sesshomaru n'aimait pas leur regard et il commençait vraiment à être à bout de patience.

« …que vous épousez notre jeune sœur, Kisaki Kitsu » déclara le kitsune avec un sourire malin aux lèvres.

…

Sesshomaru était ressorti de cette réunion avec une affreuse migraine à la tête. Après plusieurs négociations, il avait finalement accepté la proposition des kitsunes et avait consenti à épouser leur jeune sœur…enfin plutôt leur demi-sœur pour être exact. Il n'était même pas au courant de son existence et en même temps il s'en fichait…il avait tout de suite compris que ces kitsunes méprisant, cherchaient à se débarrasser de celle qu'ils considéraient être comme la honte de la famille. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était pourquoi ils avaient décidé de lui attribuer un tel fardeau…enfin qu'importe, il s'agissait juste d'un détail pour Sesshomaru et une fois qu'elle aura la bague au doigt, il détiendra la quasi-totalité des entreprises Kitsu.

Le seul problème qui se posait, était de savoir où elle se trouvait. Les deux frères avait bien précisé au daiyoukai, qu'ils ignoraient où elle résidait et qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec elle…pas même une photo. Pourquoi cherchaient-ils donc à s'en débarrasser si elle n'avait déjà plus aucun lien avec sa famille…mystère...cela compliquait légèrement les choses. Les seuls indices que Sesshomaru avait en sa possession étaient qu'elle avait les cheveux rouges, ce qui était assez hors du commun et que, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle travaillait une bonne partie de la nuit dans un Kyabakura ou plus communément appelé un hostess club…avec cette information cela donna plus ou moins une idée à Sesshomaru sur quel genre de femme elle devait être…mais ces indices étaient amplement suffisant pour la trouver. Il décida de se ranger au deuxième indice et d'aller la chercher à ce fameux club et ce soir même. Il voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire…

Le soir venu le daiyoukai fit son entrée dans le bar en question, portant le nom de _'Lady Rose'_. Ce club était assez connu et avait une bonne réputation auprès de la riche clientèle. Sesshomaru, l'actuel président en chef de la compagnie Taisho, ne passa pas du tout inaperçu aux yeux des autres clients. L'Inu youkai à la longue chevelure argentée et aux yeux dorés portait un élégant costume noir et sans se préoccuper des autres clients et des hôtesses, qui ne cessaient de l'admirer, alla trouver directement le patron du bar.

« Bonsoir monsieur, c'est la première fois que l'on vous voit dans notre club. Vous désirez un renseignement ? »

« Est-ce qu'une femme du nom de Kisaki travaille ici ? » demanda le youkai tout en rageant intérieurement de voir qu'il y avait également des humains ici.

« Kisaki…dîtes-vous…Je suis désolé monsieur mais toutes les femmes travaillant ici ne dévoilent jamais leur véritable nom, elles utilisent toute un pseudonyme. Vous devez sans doute comprendre pourquoi…c'est une question de sécurité. »

Tout cela commençait à l'ennuyer au plus au point et il décida de tourner la question autrement. « Dans ce cas appelez-moi la femme aux cheveux rouges »

« Oh ! Vous aussi vous désirez qu'elle vous tienne compagnie. _Moon dance_ est très demandée, elle est la plus belle et la plus talentueuse de nos hôtesses…si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mr Taisho… »

Il ne s'était même pas présenté à lui mais personne dans cette ville ni même dans tout le japon, ne pouvait ignorer l'identité du youkai. Il le conduisit à une table vide et fit appeler sans tarder la mystérieuse jeune fille…_Moon dance_…il s'agissait de son nom ici. Sesshomaru allait devoir agir prudemment dans ce lieu qui ne lui plaisait guère, au risque d'entacher sa réputation. Tous les regards étaient tourné vers lui mais il s'en moquait bien et lança plusieurs regards meurtriers à des humains qui avaient osé croiser son regard. Il allait devoir agir rapidement s'il espérait sortir d'ici au plus vite…aucune femme n'avait jamais su lui résister, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter à ce niveau là.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre… » dit une jeune fille en s'approchant de lui.

Sesshomaru la regarda quelques instants alors qu'elle lui souriait. Ces cheveux rouges…cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Sa robe mauve scintillante était assez courte avec un fort décolleté mais ce qui attira davantage Sesshomaru ce fût les étonnants yeux verts de la jeune fille…car il fallait le dire, il s'agissait plus d'une jeune fille que d'une femme. Ces yeux…il ne parvenait pas à lire à travers eux alors qu'il s'agissait de sa spécialité d'habitude. De plus elle ne dégageait aucune aura prouvant qu'elle était youkai, elle aussi…tout cela était bien étrange. A coté de ça, sa chevelure flamboyante lui tombait élégamment sous forme de boucles, le long de son dos. Sesshomaru dû le reconnaître, elle n'était pas du tout désagréable à regarder…Néanmoins, il devait s'acquitter de ce pourquoi il était venu.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, ni trop près ni trop loin et prit une coupe. « Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? »

« Oui…vous êtes bien Kisaki Kitsu ? » demanda t-il sans détour. Il tournait à peine la tête dans sa direction qu'elle s'était déjà approchée de lui et lui intimait le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Nous ne divulguons pas ce genre d'information ici, monsieur…je suis désolée » dit-elle en faisant virer quelques secondes ses yeux verts à l'écarlate.

Sesshomaru n'avait plus aucun doute…c'était bien elle qu'il cherchait. Le fait qu'elle ose autant s'approcher de lui confirmait ce qu'il pensait d'elle…elle avait l'habitude de parler aux hommes, ce qu'elle ne savait c'était que ce petit jeu ne prenait pas avec lui.

Il repoussa son geste et reprit le fil de sa discussion comme si de rien n'était. « Si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'avais quelque chose à vous dire »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-elle en reprenant sa position de départ. « Je ne crois pas pourtant vous avoir déjà vu, monsieur ? »

« … » le youkai ne le montra pas mais il fût néanmoins surpris de voir qu'il existait encore quelqu'un dans cette ville qui ne le connaissait pas.

« Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-elle en lui tendant un verre d'alcool.

Il le prit sans la remercier mais ne le but pas. Elle se servit également un verre et attendit, en lui souriant, la suite de son histoire.

Sesshomaru soupira légèrement et se rapprocha d'elle en la regardant dans les yeux, cette dernière s'en étonna mais ne bougea pas « Ce que vous faîtes ici n'a aucun intérêt. Arrêtez de travailler comme hôtesse dans ce bar et essayez de retourner à une vie à peu près convenable »

En l'entendant lui dire cela, elle détourna aussi les yeux de lui et perdit le sourire « Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela ? »

« Parce qu'une femme, qui plus est une youkai ne devrait pas monnayer ses charmes à de simples humains et autres spécimens pour une somme aussi dérisoire…. »

« Pas si dérisoire que ça, je vous assure… » répondit-elle avec un sourire forcée.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas… » Sesshomaru sortit une liasse d'argent de sa veste et les jeta sur la table devant elle. « Allez-y prenez la somme qu'il vous plaira, montrez moi ce que vaut ce travail dont vous semblez si fière… »

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se leva et lui jeta, sans la moindre hésitation, son verre en pleine figure.

« Moon dance…qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! » demanda le patron horrifié « Je suis désolé monsieur… »

La jeune fille regarda le youkai avec colère et n'hésita pas un seul instant à lui expliquer sa façon de penser « Comment osez-vous me dire des choses pareilles sans même me connaître ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de vous moquer de moi ! Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi je travaille ici ! »

Sesshomaru l'écouta sans rien dire…il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction.

« Vous croyez qu'étaler votre richesse, vous donne tous les droits ? Est-ce la raison qui vous autorise à vous comporter aussi méchamment avec les autres ? » déclara t-elle en le regardant de haut et avec de petites larmes de colère dans le coin des yeux. « C'est vous qui n'avez aucune fierté ! Sortez d'ici à présent et ne revenez plus jamais, qui que vous soyez ! » Elle lui tourna rapidement le dos et s'en alla dans une autre pièce.

« Il est certain que je ne reviendrai plus ici… » déclara Sesshomaru en se levant.

« Toutes nos excuses monsieur pour le dérangement ! » dit la patron en s'inclinant devant lui. Le youkai l'ignora et quitta le bar sans rien tenter de plus. Il n'en revenait pas…aucune femme ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi, en fait, elles étaient toutes à ses pieds mais pas celle-ci…pourquoi…la situation était devenue plus compliquée que prévue. Si ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait emmenée de force mais avec tous ces gens autour d'eux, son image en aurait pris un sacré coup dès le lendemain dans les journaux. Toute cette histoire l'agaçait…cette fille au regard étrange, l'agaçait aussi…non seulement elle ne le connaissait pas mais en plus elle n'avait même pas eu peur de lui…tout cela l'intriguait mais qu'importe. A présent il fallait qu'il l'attaque sur un autre front…

Une fois rentré chez lui, il se débarrassa de son costume abîmé par l'alcool et enfila une autre chemise. Il était déjà deux heures du matin mais le youkai ne se souciait de l'heure principalement que pour ses rendez-vous. Le sommeil se faisant extrêmement rare chez lui.

« Jaken ! » appela t-il d'une voix forte.

« Hai monsieur » couina le petit crapaud vert en entrant dans la pièce.

Sesshomaru alla s'assoir à son bureau et donna l'ordre à son serviteur de prendre note. « Trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur Kisaki Kitsu…ce qu'elle fait la journée, où elle habite…Je veux tout ce qu'i savoir sur elle. Tu as jusque midi » ordonna t-il séchement.

« J'ai compris…monsieur ? Cette Kisaki, vous ne deviez pas la voir ce soir ? » demanda t-il avec hésitation. Sesshomaru leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Jaken sût immédiatement que ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon et s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce, terrifié par l'aura glaciale de son maître.

Le lendemain, un peu avant onze heures, Jaken revint faire son rapport à Sesshomaru sur tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur la jeune fille. Apparemment, cette Kisaki irait à l'académie d'élite pour youkai, la Youkai SS. Une école ne donnant des cours que le matin et dont le niveau était très élevé tout comme les frais d'inscription. Le youkai se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle parvenait à payer l'école sachant qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille…peut être avec son travail du soir mais non…c'était loin d'être assez. Jaken poursuivit ses explications et ajouta qu'elle avait deux autres travails à côté, qu'elle réalisait l'après-midi et le soir avant son travail d'hôtesse. Sesshomaru ne demanda pas de quels genres de travails il s'agissait et préféra savoir où elle résidait. Il découvrit qu'elle possédait deux appartements…un à Kawasaki et un autre à Yokohama…pourquoi…plus son serviteur lui parlait d'elle et plus il la trouvait étrange mais curieusement tout ceci poussait Sesshomaru à en savoir plus sur elle…sur la femme qui avait osé le repousser la veille et dont il n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard…

« Jaken ! Nous y allons ! » déclara t-il en se levant soudainement.

« Hein ? Où allons-nous Monsieur ? Attendez-moi ! »

Sesshomaru monta dans l'une de ses porsches et le petit youkai eut juste le temps de le suivre avant qu'il ne démarre à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas répondu à son serviteur mais sa destination était assez évidente…il se rendait à la Youkai Académie. Les cours se terminaient à treize heure, cela lui donnait largement le temps de la trouver.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne passa pas du tout inaperçu et tous les élèves se retournèrent sur son passage, surtout les demoiselles youkais. Sans se soucier d'eux, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur et entra sans même frapper.

« Sesshomaru ! Ça faisait un bail ! Dit moi, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? » lança Takeshi Hebiroshi, le directeur de l'académie. Ce dernier possédait déjà plusieurs écoles dans tout le japon et avait également beaucoup d'influence dans le monde du commerce. C'était un youkai serpent mais aussi un ancien ami de l'Inu-Taisho. Il connaissait Sesshomaru depuis son plus jeune âge au détriment de ce dernier. « Que peut-il bien se passer d'aussi urgent pour que tu viennes de toi-même jusque dans mon école…tu vas encore en briser des cœurs… » Il était en train de construire un château de carte sur son bureau et il était à deux doigts de poser les dernières cartes au sommet.

« Trêve de bavardes inutiles, si je suis ici c'est avant tout pour retrouver une certaine fille… »

« Une fille ? » Takeshi fût tellement étonné qu'il fit s'écrouler tout son château de cartes. « Toi tu cherches une fille ici ? Sesshomaru…les femmes de l'extérieur ne te suffisent donc plus ? Il faut maintenant que tu t'en prennes à mes protégées »

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Cherche tout de suite dans tes fichiers si tu as une dénommée Kisaki Kitsu dans cet établissement ! » ordonna le youkai au bord de l'énervement.

« Kisaki...Kitsu…ce nom ne me dit rien… » répondit Takeshi en ignorant la réaction du youkai. Il vérifia dans son ordinateur pendant plusieurs minutes mais ne trouva rien. « Désolé ta dulcinée n'est pas ici, son nom n'est pas dans le fichier de l'école et pourtant…j'ai une excellente mémoire »

« C'est impossible, d'après mes informations elle se trouve forcement ici ! C'est une kitsune aux cheveux rouges ! » Qu'est ce que ça signifiait…Sesshomaru ne comprenait plus rien.

« Des cheveux rouges ? Non désolé, je m'en serais souvenu si une telle fille était dans mon école…mais dis moi pourquoi la cherches-tu ?...Sesshomaru ? Où est ce que tu vas ? »

« Je la trouverai moi-même » déclara l'inu youkai en quittant la pièce.

« Non ! Attends un peu ! » Takeshi le rattrapa à toute vitesse « Je ne peux pas te laisser terroriser les étudiants de la sorte, tu as vu ton regard ? Cette fille doit être drôlement forte pour arriver à te mettre dans un tel état » en guise de réponse, il reçut un regard meurtrier de la part du youkai. Takeshi ne préféra pas insister. Ils vérifièrent une à une toutes les classes mais sans résultat, la jeune fille en question demeurait introuvable. Un groupe de filles avait fini par suivre partout Sesshomaru ainsi que le directeur, fascinées par la beauté du daiyoukai. Ils finirent cependant par s'arrêter car quelque chose venait d'attirer l'attention de Sesshomaru dans la cour de l'université. Un groupe de youkai féline était en train de brutaliser une autre youkai dont l'apparence était dissimulée par un sweat shirt à capuche ainsi qu'un horrible pantalon de jogging beaucoup trop large pour elle.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda t-il à Takeshi.

« Ah elle, il s'agit de la petite Saki Akayuki. C'est une de nos meilleures étudiantes mais en raison de sa maladie, elle se fait régulièrement…enfin tu vois… »

« Une maladie ? »

« Oui…sa peau ne peut être exposée au soleil, d'où ces vêtements…d'après ce que je sais, elle vivrait dans cette ville mais elle n'a plus de famille »

« … » Sesshomaru n'ajouta rien et regarda la scène de loin. Elles étaient à cinq contre elle et venaient de la jeter au sol. Takeshi décida d'intervenir et mit en fuite les bourreaux de la jeune fille.

« Tout va bien Saki-chan ? » s'enquit le directeur en l'aidant à se relever « Tu sais, tu as le droit de te défendre… »

« Arigato Takeshi-sama mais je ne préfère pas… » dit-elle d'une voix faible. Sesshomaru s'approcha d'eux et essaya de croiser son regard mais elle le remarqua et alla se cacher aussitôt derrière Takeshi.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Saki-chan, il est inutile que je te présente Sesshomaru Taisho. Il est ici simplement pour trouver une certaine Kisaki Kitsu, tu ne la connaîtrais pas par hasard ? »

« N-Non…pas du tout, je suis désolée…puis je me retirer à présent…le soleil commence à me gêner… »

« Oui bien sûr, tu peux y aller »

Elle commença à partir et prit soin de ne pas regarder ni même de saluer l'inu youkai.

« Attendez » appela Sesshomaru. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna légèrement dans sa direction. « Si vous voyez une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge, prévenez-moi… » il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une carte avec son numéro dessus. Elle la prit avec beaucoup hésitations. Elle portait des gants même aux mains, par cette chaleur et il remarqua aussi ses lunettes toute embuées sur son nez…elle lui aurait presque fait pitié.

« Je n'y manquerai pas » déclara t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour de bon. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Il détourna les yeux d'elle et décrocha « Jaken, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Nous avons posté des agents à chacun de ses appartements. Lorsqu'elle rentrera, elle ne pourra pas nous échapper »

« Parfait, à présent dis moi où est ce qu'elle travaille… » son serviteur le lui dévoila et Sesshomaru en resta sans voix. Elle travaillait l'après midi, dans une de ses sociétés…l'entreprise T-Max, spécialisée dans la téléphonie et la vente de services par téléphone. Le youkai raccrocha dans la seconde et quitta le campus sans saluer Takeshi. Ce dernier ne s'en étonna pas et ria derrière son dos. Sesshomaru se jura qu'il mettrait la main sur elle et ce, aujourd'hui même…

Il se rendit sans perdre un instant à la société T-Max. Tous les employés furent étonnés d'avoir la visite de leur PDG et le saluèrent à son passage. Sans leur accorder la moindre attention, Sesshomaru alla trouver directement le chef de sa société et demanda si une dénommée Kisaki travaillait pour eux. Le directeur acquiesça et emmena le daiyoukai au poste de travail de la jeune fille.

« C'est une très gentille fille, elle réalise les meilleures ventes de ce secteur. Y a-t-il un problème avec elle, monsieur ? »

« A quelle heure commence t-elle aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit le youkai, en examinant son bureau.

« Maintenant que vous me le dîtes, elle m'a appelé quelques minutes avant votre arrivée pour me dire qu'elle ne pourra pas venir travailler ni aujourd'hui ni demain. C'est assez surprenant, ça ne lui était jamais arrivée auparavant…je peux lui laisser un message de votre part si vous le désirez »

Sesshomaru stoppa son inspection…si elle n'était pas venue, c'était certainement parce qu'elle se doutait qu'elle était recherchée…qu'il l'a recherchait…mais comment le savait-elle…

« Donnez-moi son numéro de téléphone »

« Mais… »

« C'est un ordre ! » ordonna t-il fermement.

Le patron s'exécuta même s'il n'avait pas le droit de divulguer cette information. Sesshomaru tenta un appel mais comme il s'y attendait, elle ne répondit pas…peu importe…il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre du temps avec tout ça. Il s'occupera d'elle dès ce soir…

…

Kisaki ignorait totalement ce que lui voulait cet inu-youkai du nom de Sesshomaru. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il avait un lien avec ses deux frères. Cela ne présageait rien de bon…il n'avait pas cessé de la chercher toute la journée, à tel point qu'elle n'avait même pas pu aller travailler, ni même voir ses amis. La nuit était déjà tombée alors qu'elle rentrait tranquillement à son appartement à Kawasaki. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle sortit ses clefs et ouvrit sa porte mais quelqu'un vint derrière elle, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, et la poussa violemment à l'intérieur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda t-elle en se relevant à toute vitesse. Trois youkais en costume noir, venaient d'entrer chez elle et d'après leur aura, il s'agissait de démons chiens…

« Notre patron nous envoie te récupérer. Je te conseille de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire »

« Votre patron ? Vous voulez parler de monsieur Taisho, n'est ce pas ? »

« Exactement et nous préfèrerions éviter de nous servir de la force » ricana l'un d'eux.

Kisaki avait peur…l'appartement était beaucoup trop petit pour pouvoir tenter de s'échapper, il y avait toujours une fenêtre derrière elle mais bon…

« A présent suis-nous ! » l'un d'eux attrapa Kisaki par le bras mais elle le griffa à sa main. C'était une kitsune après tout et ses crocs tout comme ses griffes étaient résolument, tournés vers ses ennemis.

« Petite garce ! » les deux autres se jetèrent sur elle et la plaquèrent violemment au sol.

« Lâchez-moi ! » elle se débattait mais sans succès. Ils lui enfoncèrent leurs griffes empoisonnées dans sa peau pour la calmer et Kisaki s'affaiblit rapidement sous leurs yeux.

« Voilà qui est fait…si tu t'étais montrée coopérative dès le départ, nous t'aurions épargné tout ça…ma belle…quoi que… » il caressa l'une de ses jambes.

« Arrête ! Elle est au patron je te rappelle » déclara un autre.

« Ça va ! Il n'en saura rien et puis je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas contre…n'est ce pas ma jolie ? »

Kisaki tremblait comme une feuille et ne pouvait toujours pas bouger…tout ça ne devait être qu'un cauchemar, se répétait-elle sans relâche. Elle devait réagir, elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'abuser d'elle. Une aura rouge vint l'entourer et les youkais durent la lâcher car elle s'était entourée de véritables flammes.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Ni vous, ni votre maître ! » son énergie démoniaque matérialisa autour d'elle une paire d'ailes écarlates. Les youkais reculèrent de plusieurs pas et Kisaki en profita pour s'échapper par la fenêtre. Elle prit son envol sans plus tarder et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir, la voiture de Sesshomaru se garer devant chez elle. Le temps qu'il apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, elle serait déjà loin…

Sesshomaru entra dans une colère noire lorsqu'il apprit que ses agents l'avaient laissée filer mais en même temps, ils ignoraient totalement qu'une kitsune puisse savoir voler…quelque chose clochait et cela avait commencé depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à l'académie. L'étau se resserrait et dès demain, Sesshomaru était fermement décidé à mettre un terme à ce petit jeu qui n'avait que trop duré…

…

Dès neuf heures au matin, il retourna à la youkai académie et chercha la fameuse étudiante Saki Akayuki qu'il avait vu hier. Il avait eu une drôle d'impression en la voyant et pensait qu'elle devait un lien avec celle qu'il cherchait. Le directeur Takeshi le croisa dans le couloir et l'intercepta.

« Encore toi Sesshomaru ? Je regrette mais ta chérie n'est pas ici…Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ! »

« Où se trouve la fille d'hier… »

« La fille d'hier ? Saki-chan ? Pourquoi désires-tu la voir ? Tu as eu le coup de foudre ? » Sesshomaru lui lança un regard glacial et poursuivit son chemin. « Je plaisantais enfin…non je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin mais ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a jamais manqué un cour de sa vie… »

Sesshomaru s'arrêta au croisement d'un couloir « Cette odeur… » il sentait clairement l'odeur des youkais félines qui avaient agressée l'autre fille, hier. « Qui y a-t-il dans cette direction ? »

« Ce sont les toilettes des filles, pourquoi ?...Sesshomaru ! Attends ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller ! »

Mais le youkai s'en fichait, il avait l'intime conviction que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait là-bas…Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et découvrit le même groupe de filles youkais qu'hier avec trois autres en plus. Il baissa ensuite les yeux et vit la fameuse Saki étendue sur le sol, évanouie et complètement trempée.

« C'est lui, c'est Sesshomaru ! » dit l'une d'entre elles toute excitée. Le daiyoukai leva les yeux vers elles et les fusilla du regard.

« Hors de ma vue, misérables choses ! » gronda t-il. Les neko youkais eurent si peur qu'elles le contournèrent bien pour pouvoir sortir. Leurs ennuis ne faisaient que commencer car le directeur les attendait à la sortie.

« Sesshomaru emmène Saki-chan à l'infirmerie, pendant ce temps là, je m'occupe de ces demoiselles…il est temps de leur enseigner les bonnes manières ! »

Sesshomaru ne lui répondit pas et les laissa partir. Il s'approcha de Saki, toujours évanouie sur le sol et sentit une légère odeur de sang. Elles avaient dû la frapper…mais pourquoi ne s'était-elle donc pas défendu ? Il réalisa soudain qu'à part l'odeur de son sang, il ne distinguait rien d'autre chez elle pas même une once d'énergie démoniaque…qui était-elle donc...Il remarqua que ses lunettes avaient atterri un peu plus loin mais il n'alla pas les chercher. A la place, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la redressa légèrement. C'est à ce moment précis que la capuche de son sweatshirt tomba, laissant la chevelure rouge de la jeune fille totalement découverte…

Sesshomaru resta muet de stupeur…cette fille ne s'appelait pas Saki et elle n'était pas non plus malade. C'était en réalité celle qu'il cherchait sans relâche…Kisaki Kitsu, manifestement déguisée pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du youkai alors qu'il la tenait contre lui…mais il aura des réponses dès son réveil. Elle était trempée et saignait légèrement à sa lèvre ainsi qu'à sa main. Sesshomaru la porta et l'emmena, non pas à l'infirmerie, mais directement chez lui.

Il sortit de l'école comme si de rien n'était, sous les regards intrigués de plusieurs étudiants et déposa Kisaki sur la banquète arrière de sa voiture. Il roula cette fois-ci à une allure plus modérée et vingt minutes plus tard, il arriva à l'entrée d'un très grand immeuble. De là, le personnel lui souhaita la bienvenue et le youkai demanda que l'on fasse appeler un médecin. Il monta ensuite à ses appartements, car les quatre derniers étages lui appartenait, et alla poser la jeune fille dans un lit. Il ordonna à une de ses domestiques de la changer puis le médecin vint l'examiner. Elle n'avait rien de bien grave à part un poignet cassé et quelques coups sur les bras mais il semblait qu'elle avait accumulée beaucoup trop de fatigue ces derniers temps…il lui fallait du repos. Sesshomaru acquiesça et attendit patiemment qu'elle se réveille…car il avait plusieurs questions à lui poser et surtout un contrat de mariage à lui faire signer…

…

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu *clin d'œil* N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques commentaires, merci d'avance.

Rendez-vous dans un mois pour la suite ! )


	2. Chapter 2 Aide-moi

_**Titre : A travers tes yeux…**_

Après un mois d'attente, je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir ce deuxième chapitre (Je me suis promis que je les ferai moins long que d_ans 'A travers le temps_', on va essayer de s'y tenir *rire* j'ai trop d'imagination) Bonne lecture !

…

2ème Regard : Aide-moi

Kisaki ouvrit difficilement les yeux avec un horrible mal de tête, elle se redressa lentement et regarda autour d'elle…

« Où suis-je ? » elle se leva et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée. En regardant derrière le store, elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle se trouvait tout en haut d'un immeuble. La jeune fille ne se souvenait pas comment elle était venue ici et encore moins comment elle s'était retrouvée avec une chemise d'homme sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait, c'était être allée à l'académie et puis s'être fait une fois de plus, encerclée par ces filles youkais mais…

« Vous êtes réveillée… » dit une voix grave derrière elle.

Sesshomaru venait d'entrer dans la pièce et lorsque Kisaki le vit, la peur se dessina sur son visage. Alors c'était lui, il l'avait retrouvée à l'académie pour ensuite l'enlever mais…pourquoi…elle n'avait pas totalement évacué le poison de la veille et eut soudain un vertige. L'inu-youkai fut plus rapide et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

« Lâchez-moi…non… » elle tenta de se débattre mais sans succès.

« Calmez-vous, je ne vous ferai rien » il la porta et la remit au lit. Il remarqua au dernier moment des traces de griffes sur ses bras. « Qui vous a fait ça ? »

« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas…demandez aux chiens qui m'attendaient hier soir…devant chez moi… »

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils, il avait compris. Ses agents l'avaient brutalisée… « Je n'ai jamais ordonné une telle chose » déclara t-il simplement. Kisaki avait dû mal à le croire.

« Que me voulez-vous…depuis deux jours, vous cherchez par tous les moyens à me mettre la main dessus…pourquoi ? Est-ce Raito et Kaito qui vous envoient ? »

Elle se méfiait de lui, il le voyait bien mais il se devait de lui expliquer les choses clairement. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son lit mais Kisaki recula légèrement et remonta un drap sur elle.

« Tout d'abord que les choses soient claires, je ne travaille pour le compte de personne et surtout pas pour ces deux kitsunes méprisables » le visage de Kisaki se détendit lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne les appréciait pas non plus.

« Mais alors pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien avoir à faire avec vous, je ne vous connaissais même pas avant que vous ne veniez me voir au Lady Rose… »

« Je sais mais là n'est pas la question… » il devait être direct avec elle pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il la regarda de son visage impassible et déclara « Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins avec vous…je suis Sesshomaru Taisho, actuel président des sociétés Taisho. En ce moment même je fais des affaires avec vos frères et le seul moyen pour moi d'atteindre mon objectif est de vous prendre pour épouse »

« Quoi ? » Kisaki crût qu'elle allait s'étouffer rien qu'en respirant « Pour épouse ? Mais quel est le rapport avec… » elle comprit soudainement où il voulait en venir…ses frères l'avait pour ainsi dire vendu…vendu à lui en échange de leur entreprise. C'était ignoble…elle se savait détestée et avait même quitté le domicile familiale pour ça mais là, elle venait d'être relayée au rang d'une simple marchandise. « Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça…qu'est ce que je leur ai fait… » se demanda t-elle tout haut et visiblement choquée.

« Vos histoires ne me regardent pas mais en ce qui me concerne, si vous acceptez, je suis prêt à m'engager vis-à-vis de vous…sur le plan financier, j'entends par là… » Sesshomaru était étonné de sa réaction. Il aurait proposé ça à n'importe quelle autre femme, elle aurait tout de suite accepté sans détour…être l'épouse de Sesshomaru, toutes les youkais voir même certaines humaines, en rêvaient. Mais Kisaki n'était pas comme les autres…ça, il l'avait compris dès l'instant où elle lui avait jeté son verre en pleine figure.

« Et vous ? » demanda Kisaki qui venait de le tirer de ses pensées « Vous avez accepté leur proposition ? Cela ne vous dérange pas de vous marier avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez même pas…et surtout que vous n'aimez pas »

« Je ne porte aucun intérêt à ce genre de choses…il est vrai que je ne vous connais pas mais les informations que j'ai obtenu sur vous me suffisent amplement, le reste n'est que superflu…quant aux sentiments ils ne rentrent même pas dans mes calculs. Tout cela pour vous dire que si vous devenez ma femme, j'attendrai simplement de vous une attitude correcte en comparaison à mon image…pour ce qui est du reste, je ne vous obligerai à rien d'autre. Vos frères attendent simplement que nous signions un contrat de mariage et que nous vivions sous le même toit. »

Kisaki n'en revint pas…ainsi il ne désirait pas la connaître et cela lui était égal d'épouser une parfaite inconnue…mais d'un autre côté, elle découvrit qu'il n'était pas aussi cruel qu'il y paraissait aux premiers abords. Il ne l'obligeait à rien et il allait même l'aider financièrement, bien que cela ne lui plaise guère, elle devait simplement tenir son rôle d'épouse à la perfection. Quant à l'amour, Kisaki n'avait jamais espérer quoi que ce soit de ce côté-là et ce depuis très longtemps déjà…

« Alors ? Quelle est votre réponse ? Cela ne me dérange pas que vous preniez un peu de… »

« C'est d'accord…j'accepte de me marier avec vous… » déclara t-elle en rougissant légèrement. « Mais je ne désire qu'une seule chose… »

« Laquelle ? » demanda t-il, étonné de voir qu'elle lui réponde aussi vite.

« Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ni Raito ni Kaito…plus jamais, je ne veux avoir à faire à eux…onegai… » elle pencha la tête « C'est la seule chose que je demande… »

Sesshomaru ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande et s'était plutôt préparé à une somme d'argent mais non…c'était bien la première fois qu'une femme l'étonnait à ce point…

« Entendu…tu as ma parole, tu ne les reverras plus…à présent signe ce formulaire… »

« Déjà ? »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre » déclara t-il froidement.

« Je vois… » Il lui tendit un papier et un stylo mais Kisaki se leva tout de même de son lit pour aller signer sur une table. Elle examina longuement le document tout en y croyant à peine…ce matin en se levant, elle était loin de se douter qu'elle allait se retrouver mariée avant la fin de la journée. Sesshomaru voyait qu'elle hésitait à signer, chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas…ne se rendait-elle pas compte des avantages qu'elle allait gagner en portant le nom Taisho ou bien peut être que cela ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas…non c'était impossible…elle ne pouvait pas être aussi…

« Voilà…j'ai signé… » elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit timidement la feuille. Sesshomaru la prit sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux…plusieurs choses l'intriguaient mais il aura tout le temps de la questionner plus tard. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit-elle alors qu'il ne disait toujours rien. Le youkai la fixait intensément comme s'il cherchait à la sonder…elle n'était pas très grande et semblait si fragile physiquement et psychologiquement. Sa chevelure rouge était la chose la plus visible chez elle, juste après ses grands yeux émeraude si expressifs. Même si elle était une youkai, elle lui paraissait encore bien innocente mais peut être était-ce simplement un jeu…après tout, elle travaillait dans un bar et manipuler les hommes était son domaine…mais à présent qu'elle était sa femme, tout ceci allait se terminer…

Kisaki ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la regardait de la sorte et finit par lui tourner le dos. « Pour mes affaires enfin…je veux dire que… ! » elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui et recula avec un visage effrayé.

Elle avait peur…peur de lui et sûrement de bien d'autres choses encore. Sesshomaru ne comprit pas lui-même pourquoi il avait tenté une approche vers elle mais ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment. En plus ce n'était pas comme s'il s'intéressait à elle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre…il ravisa son geste et répondit à sa question comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ferais porter tes affaires ici »

« Euh…non enfin, vous ne pouvez pas… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien… parce que les adresses de mes deux appartements ne sont que des leurres, je ne possédais rien là-bas. Je changeais régulièrement d'appartement afin d'éviter qu'ils me retrouvent… » Sesshomaru comprit qu'elle parlait une fois de plus, de ses deux mécréants de frères. Il n'y avait pas à chercher loin, il était même sûr qu'ils désiraient la tuer. « …ma véritable adresse se trouve ici, à Tokyo…j'ai un petit appartement pas très loin d'ici et j'aimerai aller chercher mes affaires moi-même si vous le voulez bien. Rassurez vous il n'y a pas grand-chose mais il y a des choses plus ou moins personnelles… »

« Je vais être occupé tout l'après-midi, nous irons ce soir » déclara t-il sans même lui poser d'autres questions.

« Hai et… »

« Suis moi à présent… »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le remercier et le suivit rapidement en courant presque. « Jaken ! » appela t-il d'une voix forte. Le petit youkai entra dans la pièce et fût surpris de voir Kisaki portant…une chemise de son maître !

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose Sesshomaru-sama ? » demanda t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

« Il s'agit de ma femme » déclara Sesshomaru normalement.

« Je vois…quoi ! Votre…femme ! Mais… »

« Occupe-toi de lui faire visiter les lieux et de lui trouver une tenue plus appropriée. Je dois partir… »

« Mais Sesshomaru-sama comment… » il n'osa plus prononcer un mot lorsqu'il sentit une aura glaciale autour de lui. « Hai…à vos ordres » répondit-il à contre cœur.

Sesshomaru n'ajouta rien de plus et s'apprêta à partir.

« Sesshomaru…sama…attendez… » appela Kisaki avec hésitation.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer son nom…il s'arrêta et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Je…Arigato… » dit-elle en lui souriant pour la première fois également.

Le sourire qu'elle lui destinait était sincère et chaleureux, Sesshomaru eut du mal à détacher ses yeux d'elle…mais après plusieurs secondes, il quitta définitivement les lieux sans même lui répondre.

« Pfff ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à monsieur en une journée… » soupira Jaken. Le silence fût rapidement briser par le bruit d'un estomac.

« Gomen…je n'ai rien mangé depuis…en fait je ne sais plus. Jaken ? Est-ce que… »

« Pour toi ce sera Jaken-sama ! Et non il n'y rien à manger pour toi ! Tu es une youkai si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'as pas besoin de… » l'estomac de la jeune fille retentit davantage.

« Gomen mais j'ai vraiment faim… » Elle tourna les talons et regarda un peu autour d'elle. La pièce était grande et spacieuse. La salle de séjour coïncidait avec ce qui semblait être une cuisine. Tout était moderne et dans des tons très sobres…le noir, le blanc et le gris dominaient l'espace. Kisaki finit par trouver son bonheur en piochant dans une corbeille à fruit, une délicieuse pomme rouge.

« Une kitsune…rien que ça… » continuait de grommeler Jaken.

« Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas m'imposer de la sorte du jour au lendemain. Jaken-sama… » elle s'assit en face de lui « …j'aimerai que l'on s'entende bien »

« Hm…de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, autrement monsieur risque de me…tuer » déclara t-il avec peur.

« Non, il ne vous tuera pas…je suis persuadée qu'il n'est pas aussi froid qu'il veut bien le faire croire »

« … » même Jaken pût remarquer à quel point, elle était…différente. Assez différente des autres femmes que son maître fréquentait de temps à autre. En tout cas, elle était la première à avoir remarqué sa présence. Kisaki ressemblait étrangement à une enfant… « Bon allons-y…je vais te faire visiter… »

« Hai Jaken ! » s'exclama t-elle en souriant.

« C'est Jaken-sama… »

« Hai hai… »

Le petit youkai commença à faire visiter toute cette partie de l'étage à la jeune fille. Il lui expliqua qu'il y avait trois autres étages au nom de son maître dont deux étaient destinés au travail. Celui-ci en revanche, renfermait plusieurs chambres et salle de bains ainsi, comme elle avait pu le remarquer, un grand salon ainsi qu'une cuisine équipée, même si elle était utilisée très rarement. Jaken montra ensuite à Kisaki une chambre dans laquelle elle pourra s'installer et la jeune fille fût soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle ne partagerait pas la même chambre que Sesshomaru, désormais son mari. Une femme de chambre venait aussi trois fois par semaine pour le ménage et autres tâches mais si la jeune fille désirait vraiment quelque chose, il lui suffisait simplement de passer un coup de téléphone à l'accueil et le personnel de l'hôtel s'en chargerait pour elle. Kisaki était tombée sur quelqu'un d'extrêmement riche mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de profiter du travail des autres et était fermement résolue à continuer de gagner sa vie par ses propres moyens.

« Jaken-sama ! » s'écria une fillette en déboulant dans la pièce « Que faîtes vous ? Rin vous attend depuis… » elle ne continua pas sa phrase et regarda Kisaki.

« Kawaiii ! » Kisaki n'avait pas pu résister et attrapa la petite fille qu'elle câlina un long moment.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je suis… » elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle était la femme de Sesshomaru « Mon nom est Kisaki et toi qui es-tu ravissante demoiselle ? »

« Rin…mon nom est Rin, vous connaissez Sesshomaru-sama ? »

« Hein ? Mais toi aussi tu… »

« Rin est en quelque sorte la protégée de monsieur » la coupa Jaken « Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il la recueillit chez lui… et je ne suis toujours pas parvenu à comprendre la raison de son choix... »

« Moi je sais c'est parce que Rin-chan est juste trop mignonne ! » s'exclama Kisaki en prenant les mains de Rin.

« Pfff ! N'importe quoi, c'est une humaine »

« Et alors ? » s'étonna Kisaki.

« Tu l'ignores sans doute mais Sesshomaru-sama déteste les humains… »

« Non, il ne les déteste pas tous ! » intervint Rin « Sesshomaru-sama aime Rin ! »

« Hai Rin-chan…tu as raison… »

« Kisaki-sama va rester avec nous aussi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui je le pense »

Rin sauta de joie devant un Jaken ronchon. Kisaki était loin de se douter que Sesshomaru puisse recueillir une petite fille telle que Rin mais cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait déjà, il n'avait pas du tout un mauvais fond.

Plus tard une employée de l'immeuble vint apporter plusieurs tenues pour Kisaki sans qu'elle n'ait demandée quoi que ce soit. Sesshomaru avait déjà dû donner des ordres…mais elle ignorait comment il était parvenu à savoir sa taille ainsi que…ses mensurations ! C'était l'été dehors, il lui avait donc pris des vêtements de circonstances mais hors de prix. Kisaki soupira et enfila malgré tout, une petite robe rose pâle, sans manche avec une petite veste en jean courte sur les épaules. Elle tressa ensuite sa longue chevelure rouge sur le côté, à l'aide d'un ruban rose et enfila une jolie petite paire de sandales. Rin n'hésita pas à la complimenter sur sa tenue tandis que Jaken continuait de marmonner tout bas.

L'après midi passa relativement vite entre les visites des étages, les histoires de Rin et les jacassements de Jaken. Kisaki avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un autre monde… tellement différent de celui dans lequel elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à réaliser tout ce qu'il s'était passé et tout ce qui risquait encore de lui arriver dans l'avenir. Sesshomaru…elle appréhendait un peu sa vie avec lui mais en même temps elle désirait le connaître…son esprit était un peu en contradiction. Le soir arriva vite mais Sesshomaru lui, n'était toujours pas rentré…

« Kisaki ! Où crois-tu aller comme ça ! » s'écria Jaken.

« Je vais chez moi récupérer mes affaires, je ne serais pas longue »

« Sesshomaru-sama t'a demandé de l'attendre si je ne me trompe pas alors tu restes ici ! »

« Il se fait tard, je n'ai pas envie de l'ennuyer avec ça lorsqu'il rentrera. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, j'ai le droit d'aller où je veux ! » elle sortit en claquant la porte laissant un Jaken paniqué.

« Tu portes le nom Taisho ça fait toute la différence ! » hurla Jaken en vain « Il va me tuer… »

« Jaken-sama n'a qu'à la suivre » déclara Rin. « Et Rin attendra le retour de Sesshomaru-sama ! »

« Comme si j'avais le choix… » Jaken suivit son conseil et se lança à la poursuite de la jeune kitsune.

…

Il faisait nuit dans les rues de Tokyo mais la chaleur régnait encore. Avec la pénombre et au milieu de la foule, Kisaki passait quasiment inaperçue. Elle se fraya un chemin sans peine jusqu'à son domicile mais lorsqu'elle monta les escaliers pour atteindre le couloir qui donnait sur son appartement, elle fût surprise de trouver sa porte grande ouverte.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Bonsoir…petite sœur… »

« Que… » Kisaki voulut ressortir aussitôt mais quelqu'un referma la porte derrière elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu si pressée sœurette ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis si longtemps et toi tu voudrais déjà partir ? »

Raito se tenait en face de Kisaki et Kaito derrière elle…elle ne pouvait pas leur échapper. La peur s'empara d'elle et tout son corps se mit à trembler.

« Tu nous auras donné bien du mal pour te retrouver mais grâce à cet idiot de Sesshomaru qui a remué ciel et terre pour t'attraper, nos recherches ont finalement abouties à quelque chose… »

« Que me voulez vous ? Où se trouve Hiru ? » Hiru était son animal de compagnie, un présent que lui avait laissé sa mère juste avant de mourir. Ce n'était pas un youkai mais une étoile…son étoile gardien.

« Tu veux parler de cette chose ? » Raito attrapa la petite belette qui se trouvait dans l'évier et la jeta aux pieds de Kisaki.

« Hiru ! » Kisaki se précipita et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait été battu et gravement blessé « Monstre…vous n'êtes que des monstres ! » en un instant sa peur venait de disparaître pour laisser place à la colère. Elle voulut se jeter sur Raito mais Kaito l'attrapa par les cheveux et la força à reculer.

« Qu'est ce que tu croyais faire, petite idiote ? »

« Lâche-moi ! » elle avait beau se débattre rien à faire, il était trop fort pour elle. Il la cloua au sol…Raito se leva et vint à sa hauteur en lui levant le visage.

« Tu vas mourir Kisaki…ainsi tu ne saliras plus notre famille et le nom de notre père… »

« Pourquoi...pourquoi me détestez-vous autant ! Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ! » déclara t-elle en sanglotant.

« Ce que tu as fait ? Mais tu n'as rien fait voyons ! Il n'y a que ton existence qui nous gêne… » déclara t-il froidement.

« Mon frère sommes nous vraiment obligés de l'éliminer ? » demanda Kaito qui tenait toujours Kisaki par sa tresse. Raito se releva et lui fit face « Ne commence pas à douter maintenant ! Nous n'avons pas le choix. Autrement nous pouvons dire adieu à l'entreprise familiale ! Aurais-tu oublié le testament de père ? »

« Non mais… »

« Quel testament ? » demanda Kisaki.

« La ferme ! » Raito venait de la gifler et Kaito la lâcha pour la laisser s'effondrer sur le sol. « Ça ne te concerne pas sale bâtarde ! » Il s'avança vers elle mais au même moment quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » s'écria Jaken en utilisant son bâton magique à deux têtes. Les deux kitsunes durent se baisser afin d'éviter de recevoir un jet de flammes mais Kaito riposta immédiatement et donna un violent coup de pied au petit youkai qui fût projeter à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

« Jaken ! » Kisaki se releva à toute vitesse et fit apparaître sa queue et ses oreilles de renarde sur elle. Kaito voulut l'attraper mais elle esquiva et lui porta un coup à l'estomac. Le kitsune posa un genou au sol et Kisaki s'apprêta à sortir mais au dernier moment, un tir par balle lui traversa l'épaule. Elle serra les dents et continua son chemin sans se retourner. Les armes des humains s'étaient améliorées avec les années et pouvaient se montrer très dangereuse par moment mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère en possède une.

« Jaken, ça va ? » Kisaki redressa doucement le petit youkai et le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici bon sang… »

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient là…Gomen, ne mourrez pas ! »

« J'ai mille fois plus peur de la colère de Sesshomaru-sama que de la mort… »

« Mais… » l'épaule de Kisaki était en sang et elle constata avec horreur que…

« Fini de jouer à présent…une balle en plein cœur devrait faire l'affaire, une fois immobilisée, nous te réduirons en charpie… » Kaito et Raito étaient à nouveau derrière elle et la menaçaient toujours l'arme.

« Fuis Kisaki ! » ordonna Jaken.

« Non…je ne vous abandonnerai pas… » déclara t-elle en se relevant. Elle se plaça devant lui et fit face à ses frères avec détermination « Kisaki… » Jaken en pleura.

« Serait ce du courage ou bien de l'inconscience ? » la provoqua Raito « Dans tous les cas c'est la fin… Adieu chose inutile… » Il tira sans hésitation et Kisaki ferma les yeux…

…mais la balle n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

« Cette mascarade est terminée » déclara Sesshomaru qui venait d'arriver et d'arrêter la balle en plein vol.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'exclama Jaken plus heureux que jamais. Sesshomaru n'accorda pas la moindre attention à son serviteur et lui marcha même dessus avant de venir se placer derrière Kisaki. Il sentait clairement l'odeur de son sang qui venait ni plus ni moins d'une blessure à son épaule. Il regarda ensuite furieusement les deux kitsunes en face de lui.

« Sesshomaru…je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te trouver ici ? Serais-tu venu par hasard au secours de notre petite sœur ? » demanda Raito sans la moindre peur.

« Je viens seulement m'occuper de ceux qui espéraient pouvoir me rouler…vous n'étiez pas à votre bureau cette après-midi…je comprends maintenant pourquoi… »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Kaito perplexe.

Sesshomaru rapprocha Kisaki de lui et sortit un papier qu'elle connaissait fort bien « Cette femme m'appartient tout comme vos entreprises à partir de maintenant ! Je ne saurai tolérer que l'on touche ce qui est à moi, bande de misérables » Kisaki était comme figée…ses larmes coulaient et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait…

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, pauvre fou ! Nous voulions simplement que tu la retrouves pour nous et tu es tombé droit dans le panneau ! Nos entreprises sont à nous et jamais nous ne te les cèderons ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr…pendant que vous étiez occupés ailleurs, je me suis approprié toutes les parts des entreprises Kitsu à travers le contrat que nous avions signé la veille ainsi qu'avec ce contrat de mariage…en somme votre société m'appartient tant que votre sœur reste mon épouse » déclara t-il en jetant le contrat à terre.

« Maudit…maudit sois-tu ! » l'aura de Raito se chargea en foudre et Kaito ne tarda pas à le suivre.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Ne restez pas là ! Ils vont vous… » tenta Kisaki avant que Sesshomaru ne la coupe.

« Il vont me faire quoi ? Tu sembles ignorer qui tu as pour mari… » Il déploya sa propre énergie démoniaque autour de lui et en un instant, elle balaya celles des deux frères. Kisaki en trembla.

« N'espère pas nous vaincre aussi facilement, Sesshomaru… » ils sortirent leurs griffes ainsi que leurs crocs.

« J'avais l'intention d'en rester là après avoir récupérer mon bien mais tout ceci commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer…Kisaki… »

« Quoi ? » elle s'étonna de le voir poser une main sur ses yeux afin de l'empêcher de voir ce qui allait se passer.

« Ne bouge pas… » murmura t-il à son oreille. Un frisson parcourut Kisaki tandis que les battements de son cœur commençaient à s'accélérer…après quoi, elle n'entendit rien d'autre que les cris de souffrances de ses frères ainsi que l'odeur de leur sang. Ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau…elle posa ses mains sur celle du youkai qui lui cachait toujours la vue « Onegai…ne les tuez pas…ce sont mes frères… » dès cet instant, elle ne sentit plus aucun mouvement chez le youkai…

« Tu nous le paieras crois moi ! » lança Raito.

« Mon frère allons-nous en ! » lui ordonna Kaito.

Kisaki entendit rapidement le bruit d'une voiture démarrer en trombe pour finalement s'éloigner d'eux à toute vitesse. Sesshomaru baissa sa main et elle put constater par elle même toutes les traces de sang présentes sur le sol…

« As-tu encore plus peur de moi à présent ? » s'enquit-il.

« … » il la sentit aussitôt trembler contre lui…mais après quelques secondes, elle se reprit et se tourna vers lui…« Non…Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama ! » elle se serra contre lui pour étouffer ses pleurs…il la laissa faire mais sans lui rendre son étreinte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait obéi lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié d'épargner ses frères…ou peut être si…il ne voulait pas passer pour un meurtrier à ses yeux...même si ces deux mécréants le méritaient.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin de pleurer, elle se rappela soudain d'Hiru et remonta à toute vitesse chez elle. Sesshomaru la suivit et découvrit pour la première fois, le lieu où elle résidait. Cet appartement était très petit, il ne comportait que deux pièces qu'elle avait décorées à sa façon…mais aux yeux du youkai, tout ceci lui paraissait misérable. Alors qu'il poursuivait toujours son observation, il vit Kisaki en train d'essayer de soigner un étrange animal. Une fois son ouvrage achevé, le dénommé Hiru ne reprit pas connaissance, pour autant mais elle était persuadée qu'il avait simplement besoin de repos…

« Prends tes affaires maintenant, nous partons… » déclara t-il impassiblement et surtout pressé de quitter cet endroit.

« Hai… » elle déposa Hiru sur son lit et attrapa un sac dans lequel elle mit quelques vêtements et autres petites choses. Elle se pencha ensuite sous son lit et se releva dans la seconde avec ce qui semblait être, une épée rangée dans son qui attira l'attention de Sesshomaru.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Elle était à mon père, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui aujourd'hui…Amaterasu… »

« Je vois… » il trouva cela assez surprenant car lui aussi possédait ce genre de choses…un souvenir…un héritage de son père. Kisaki reprit Hiru dans ses bras et avança vers le youkai « Tu n'as que ça ? » demanda t-il perplexe.

« Oui…je ne pouvais me permettre d'avoir plus de choses » dit-elle avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

« … » Sesshomaru l'avait déjà remarqué un peu plus tôt mais là, il le voyait mieux…elle portait une robe ainsi qu'une veste qu'il lui avait fait apporter un peu plus tôt. En revanche, le sang avait tâché le haut de sa veste et l'hémorragie semblait avoir repris depuis qu'elle s'était agitée dans tous les sens en voulant soigner son animal. « Allons-y » dit-il en lui prenant son sac.

« … ! » elle fût assez surprise par ce geste mais le laissa faire.

En sortant il donna le sac à Jaken et ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture. Sur le chemin du retour personne n'échangea un mot. Hiru était sur les genoux de Kisaki tandis que cette dernière avait les yeux rivés sur le paysage nocturne qui défilait devant elle. L'odeur de son sang embaumait l'atmosphère autour d'eux mais elle n'avait pas fait mine de s'intéresser une seule fois à sa blessure. Sesshomaru jeta un œil sur elle car une autre odeur venait de s'ajouter à celui de son sang…celui des larmes. Il l'avait vu…à travers le sombre reflet de la vitre…elle pleurait…pourquoi…il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble. Sesshomaru coupa net le contact et ordonna à Jaken de descendre avec les affaires de la jeune fille, ainsi qu'avec Hiru. Kisaki ne comprit pas et voulut reprendre l'animal mais Sesshomaru l'en empêcha et ferma les portes de l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ! Hiru a besoin de moi, je dois… » elle ne finit pas sa phrase car Sesshomaru venait de se placer devant elle et était en train de lui retirer sa petite veste, tâchée de sang. « Que faîtes-vous ? Arrêtez ! »

« Tais-toi ! » lui ordonna t-il fermement. Elle se tût dans l'immédiat et croisa ses yeux dorés qui trahissaient sa colère. « Je t'avais demandée de m'attendre avant de retourner chez toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas obéi ! »

« Je…je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer…vous aviez du travail alors je voulais vous éviter…un dérangement supplémentaire… » déclara t-elle en détournant les yeux de lui. Elle était hyper gênée de se retrouver aussi près de lui et dans cette position mais il ne lui laissait malheureusement pas le choix.

« Un dérangement, dis-tu…ce n'était pas pour rien que je voulais t'accompagner, je savais bien qu'ils tenteraient quelque chose…Regarde où cela t'a menée ! »

« Mais…vous ne reveniez pas et puis Hiru était seul… »

« Je me fiche de tout ça ! Imagine que je ne sois pas arrivé à temps ! Tu serais morte et j'aurai perdu la totalité de leurs entreprises ! »

Ainsi il ne s'intéressait pas à elle mais bel et bien aux entreprises et donc au contrat qui la liait avec. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait signé le contrat de mariage…elle savait que tout ceci était faux mais quelque part au fond d'elle…elle fût déçue de l'entendre.

« Pardon… » dit-elle en cachant son visage avec ses mains « Je suis désolée ! Je ne le ferai plus ! » ajouta t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« … » Sesshomaru ne sût quoi lui répondre car il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une femme s'excuser de la sorte et sincèrement, devant lui. A la place, il se contenta simplement de l'observer…depuis qu'il lui avait retiré sa veste, elle n'avait plus que sa petite robe sur elle et ses bretelles venaient de lui glisser des épaules. Sa tresse était pratiquement défaite et sa blessure saignait encore légèrement tout en commençant à cicatriser toute seule.

Contre toute attente, il fit quelque chose qui le surpris lui-même…il se pencha un peu plus sur elle et commença à lécher sa plaie. Kisaki sursauta et tenta de le repousser mais il lui saisit l'une de ses mains. Son sang et sa peau avaient une odeur ainsi qu'une saveur exquise…assez pour que les yeux du youkai ne deviennent écarlates pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Que faîtes vous…Arrêtez ça ! » implora t-elle sans qu'il ne l'écoute. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça et encore moins pourquoi son propre cœur se mettait à battre si vite. Il était près…beaucoup trop près, ses lèvres et sa langue s'attardaient dans son cou alors que sa blessure avait disparue depuis un moment…pourquoi…

De son autre main, Sesshomaru défit totalement la chevelure de la jeune fille pendant qu'il remontait lentement le long de son cou. Elle sentait la nature…elle dégageait une forte odeur de fleur qui allait le rendre fou…qu'était-il en train de faire…cette fille ne devait lui servir que pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait rien de plus…mais en cet instant, tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Cette chaleur, ce corps et ce cœur qui battait à tout rompre…ils les voulaient…

« Non… ! » elle s'accrochait désespérément à la veste du youkai alors que ses larmes se mettaient vraiment à couler…elle ne voulait pas ça et pourtant, son corps lui disait le contraire. « Ah !... » elle laissa un cri s'échapper malgré elle alors qu'il venait de l'atteindre sous son oreille…elle sentait aussi son souffle chaud dans tout son cou. Sesshomaru s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait cessé de protester et qu'elle l'avait même lâché. Il remonta à son niveau pour pouvoir l'observer. Ses joues étaient rouge et ses yeux emplis de larmes…qu'avait-il fait…néanmoins elle finit par tourner sa tête vers lui et le regarda avec un semblant de colère dans les yeux.

« Allez-y…c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse n'est ce pas ? » déclara t-elle avant de se remettre à trembler.

Sesshomaru n'en revint pas…c'était la première fois qu'une femme lui opposait de la résistance et aussi la première fois qu'il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer…le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé un peu plus tôt, avait totalement disparu et il avait même l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux que ses frères.

Mais avant qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle à la vue qu'elle lui offrait, il se reprit « Crois-tu que moi, Sesshomaru, soit capable de prendre une femme de force ? Tu ne me connais pas… »

« … ? » Kisaki passa de la colère à l'étonnement mais ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas pour autant.

« Tu méritais simplement une punition pour m'avoir désobéi, j'espère qu'à l'avenir cela ne se reproduira plus » déclara t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

« Une punition ? » répéta t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

« Parfaitement ! » il sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière si forte qu'une fissure se dessina sur la vitre. Kisaki remonta les bretelles de sa robe tout en tremblant mais son corps lui, refusait de bouger. Elle crût qu'il allait la laisser là mais contre toute attente, il vint lui ouvrir la portière et retira sa propre veste qu'il vint déposer sur elle avant de la soulever hors du véhicule.

Kisaki le laissa faire mais n'osa pas lever la tête vers lui, tant elle était à la fois gênée et…triste. Pourquoi…se fût la seule question qu'elle se posa alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur pour regagner l'appartement. Il était déjà tard et ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs. Sesshomaru fut surpris de sentir Kisaki s'accrocher à sa chemise alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la pénombre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez le youkai, ce dernier hésita quelques instants à déposer Kisaki au sol alors elle décida pour lui.

« Posez-moi…s'il vous plaît » Il s'exécuta docilement. Elle s'éloigna immédiatement de lui sans le regarder mais ne partit pas tout de suite dans sa chambre. « Vous…vous m'avez sauvé la vie tout à l'heure…arigato…et désolée d'être partie sans prévenir…je ne le ferai plus »

Sesshomaru l'écouta sans rien dire en pensant que lui aussi il lui devait des excuses pour l'avoir forcée à subir quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas…mais il n'en fit rien. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais excuser pour personne, pas lui, le grand Sesshomaru.

« Demain matin…enfin tout à l'heure, je reprends les cours à 7h jusqu'à 13h…ensuite j'ai dû travail qui m'attend. Je pense être là vers 20h. Voilà vous savez tout… » elle commença à s'éloigner.

« Kisaki… »

« Hai… »

« Pour tout à l'heure, sache que cela ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir…et je tiens aussi à ce que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toute que tu es à moi. Tu l'es devenue à partir du moment où tu as signé le contrat et je ne saurai tolérer que tu te dérobes à cet engagement »

« Hai…j'ai compris…Bonne nuit Sesshomaru-sama… » elle abandonna la veste du youkai sur le canapé le plus proche et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hiru dormait dans un panier sur sa commode et semblait aller mieux, elle en fût soulager…mais pour elle rien n'allait. Elle se jeta sur son lit et fondit en larmes. Son cœur lui faisait mal…beaucoup trop de choses venaient de se produire aujourd'hui et elle ne parvenait pas à les digérer. D'abord ce mariage insensé puis ses frères et enfin Sesshomaru lui-même…pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte avec elle…elle ne le comprenait absolument pas et pourtant…lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans la voiture…pendant quelques secondes, elle avait souhaité qu'il…non peu importe…cela n'allait plus jamais se reproduire, ça ne le devait plus…non plus jamais…

…

Quelle fin ! Décidemment, Sesshomaru à l'art pour chambouler les demoiselles *rire* mais aussi pour leur porter secours. Beaucoup de choses risquent de changer leur quotidien en tout cas, pour plus de détails rendez-vous dans un mois pour la suite ! )

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques avis ! Je vous dis à très bientôt et merci de continuer à me suivre *Kisss*


	3. Chap3 Pourras-tu me laisser le choix ?

_**Titre : A travers tes yeux…**_

Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui liront ce troisième chapitre et qui m'ont lu jusqu'à présent. Cela fait vraiment plaisir de voir mon travail lu et suivi comme ça. C'est donc avec joie que je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

…

3ème Regard : Pourras-tu me laisser le choix ?

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit…elle l'avait entendu partir il y a peu mais elle n'avait pas bougé pour autant. En temps normal, le devoir d'une bonne épouse était de se s'occuper de son mari comme il se doit…lui préparer à manger, l'accompagner à la porte avant qu'il ne parte travailler, lui souhaiter une bonne journée…mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça entre eux et ça ne changerait sans doute jamais. Elle était liée à lui par un simple bout de papier, tout ça pour obtenir quelques bâtiments en plus. Elle avait été troquée sans aucun scrupule et le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle avait accepté…quoiqu'il l'aurait certainement forcée dans le cas contraire.

Il allait bientôt être six heures, il fallait se lever…les cours commençaient à sept heures mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Cette histoire aura au moins eu un point positif, elle n'était plus obligée de se cacher pour aller à l'académie et pouvait de nouveau porter son uniforme. En revanche, elle devra s'expliquer auprès du directeur pour son mensonge et s'excuser. Elle n'avait pas peur, le directeur était quelqu'un de compréhensif et de gentil malgré quelques écarts de conduite envers les jeunes filles de l'université, toujours pour plaisanter bien sûr. Après, le travail…il était évident qu'elle s'était fait virer de son hostess club après avoir jeté un verre à la figure de Sesshomaru mais elle n'avait jamais regretté son geste depuis. Il ne lui restait donc plus que son emploi à la société T-max, spécialisée dans la téléphonie et son job de serveuse dans un café restaurant, tenu par des amis à elle.

Elle décida donc se lever mais la motivation lui manquait beaucoup. Dans un miroir, elle regarda son épaule qui aurait dû porter la trace de sa blessure de la veille mais elle devint aussitôt écarlate lorsqu'elle repensa à Sesshomaru en train de…de plus ou moins la soigner. Elle était persuadée au fond d'elle que le youkai était loin d'être aussi insensible qu'il y paraîssait mais elle n'appréciait pas du tout son comportement et encore moins sa façon de penser. Kisaki préféra éviter de penser trop à lui et se dépêcha d'enfiler son uniforme. Ce dernier étant composé d'un chemisier blanc, d'une jupe à carreau grise que les demoiselles portaient au dessus des genoux ainsi qu'une cravate rouge avec une veste bleu foncée portant les armoiries de l'école. Un gilet sans manche gris était fourni pour l'hiver mais comme il faisait beau dehors, il n'était pas nécessaire.

Kisaki coiffa rapidement ses longs cheveux rouges et les releva à moitié avec une pince avant de boucler son sac et de prendre ses affaires de rechanges pour son travail après les cours. Avant de partir, elle regarda Hiru qui dormait toujours dans son panier et semblait aller mieux. Kisaki en fût soulagée et finit par sortir de sa chambre en toute hâte en prenant une pomme au passage. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et regarda un peu autour d'elle…tout était sombre et triste…elle regarda sa montre…6h40…elle avait encore cinq minutes pour illuminer cette pièce. Elle ouvrit grand les stores ainsi qu'une fenêtre afin que l'air frais puisse circuler.

« C'est bien mieux ainsi ! » se dit elle en regardant le salon et la cuisine illuminés par le soleil. Sesshomaru ne devait pas avoir le temps de s'occuper de tout ça, c'est pourquoi Jaken lui avait dit qu'il avait une femme de ménage pour ce genre de choses…mais Kisaki était fermement résolue à prendre les choses en main, à commencer par la décoration intérieure. Elle avait également décidé de faire quelques courses après son travail. Sesshomaru ne mangeait pas de la nourriture humaine mais qu'importe…

« J'inviterai Rin-chan ! » se dit-elle joyeusement. La jeune fille était douée pour la cuisine et bien qu'étant youkai, elle aimait beaucoup la nourriture des humains. Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre…6h50 « Je suis en retard ! » Elle courut à toute vitesse pour sortir de l'appartement et manqua de marcher sur Jaken à l'entrée.

« Tu tombes bien toi, je… »

« Gomen Jaken je n'ai pas le temps ! Je suis en retard ! »

« C'est Jaken-sama pour toi ! Tiens prends la clef et le code pour pouvoir rentrer dans l'immeuble tout à l'heure…Sesshomaru-sama pense vraiment à tout. »

Kisaki prit les clefs avec étonnement « C'est lui qui y a pensé ? »

« Evidemment ! Sinon comment espérais-tu pouvoir rentrer ! Tu es vraiment une étourdie…je vous jure… » soupira t-il.

« Arigato Jaken et je remercierai Sesshomaru-sama tout à l'heure…ou je lui enverrai plutôt un message car je ne pense pas que je le verrai aujourd'hui… » elle était encore beaucoup trop embarrassée pour le voir alors si en plus elle devait le remercier, autant le faire par portable c'est mieux ainsi…et peut être qu'elle lui préparera aussi quelque chose ce soir, on ne sait jamais…

« Tu n'étais pas en retard ? »

« Oh si ! Mince ! » elle reprit sa course sans se retourner et sans se préoccuper de tous les regards autour d'elle. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes pour atteindre l'académie…les rues étaient pleines de monde, impossible d'y arriver à temps. « Je n'ai pas le choix… » elle déploya ses ailes au milieu de la rue, ce qui eu pour effet d'écarter la foule autour d'elle, elle s'éleva ensuite rapidement dans les airs.

Elle arriva juste à temps mais à bout de souffle et toute débraillée…le temps qu'elle franchisse le portail, le directeur Takeshi l'attendait déjà.

« C'était limite mais tu as réussi »

« Oui…Bonjour monsieur le directeur » dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, je pense que je vous dois certaines explications maintenant… » répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

« Sesshomaru m'a appelé il y a une demi heure, il pensait que tu ne viendrais pas mais finalement…j'ai gagné mon paris ! » déclara t-il fier de lui.

« Sesshomaru-sama vous a…et vous avez parié sur moi ! » s'indigna t-elle.

« Disons plutôt que j'avais parié et qu'il m'a en quelque sorte…raccroché au nez… »

Kisaki soupira « Directeur… »

« Il m'a aussi expliqué pour vous deux…félicitations… » dit il tout bas.

« Quoi ! » décidemment la journée commençait à peine et Kisaki n'était pas encore au bout de ses surprises.

…

Sesshomaru s'était rendu à son bureau comme d'habitude mais pour une fois et ce depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait pas envie de travailler. Il avait pourtant obtenu ce qu'il désirait, les entreprises Kitsu étaient à lui et il pouvait à présent étendre son marché dans les compagnies aériennes et les aéroports…mais quelque chose n'allait pas…et la raison de son étrange humeur provenait d'une certaine kitsune qu'il avait recueilli chez lui et prise pour femme. La vérité était qu'elle l'intriguait…de part son attitude d'hier soir mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à aller à l'encontre de la volonté de la jeune fille…alors que ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Aucune youkai ne lui avait jamais résisté et voilà que celle-ci n'était en rien intéressée par lui…pire il s'était même rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer…

Alors qu'il était en pleine réunion mais qu'il n'écoutait nullement, il donna un violent coup de poing sur la table sous le regard effrayé de ses actionnaires, pour la plupart humains.

« ? Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Maki, une inu-youkai ainsi que sa secrétaire personnelle.

« Poursuivez » répondit-il sur un ton glacial et sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

C'est vrai…il n'avait pas réussi à tout véritablement obtenir et bien que cette fille ne soit qu'une pièce de son projet, cela l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir…Hier soir, elle avait pleuré par sa faute et non pas que cela l'inquiète mais rien que de se souvenir de son corps tremblant contre le sien il n'y avait plus de doute possible, elle devait sûrement le détester à présent…

Alors qu'il nageait encore en pleine perplexité, son portable se mit à vibrer. Il le prit avec nonchalance et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu alors que tous ses contacts étaient habituellement répertoriés. Il descendit plus bas et fût plus qu'étonner lorsqu'il lût le contenu du message.

_De : 0600XXXXXX_

_Dest : 0787XXXXXX_

_Objet : Merci_

_Bonjour c'est Kisaki, je voulais vous remercier pour les clefs ce matin _

_Ainsi que pour avoir prévenu l'académie mais je m'y suis tout de même rendue._

_Pour ce soir, j'irai faire quelques courses après mon travail. Je tenais à vous prévenir._

Sesshomaru lisait ces lignes dans l'étonnement le plus total mais ce qui le surprit davantage, ce fût les derniers mots.

_Merci encore pour hier soir,_

_Passez une bonne journée et ne travaillez pas trop. _

Pourquoi donc le remercier t-elle alors qu'il l'avait fait pleurer…pourquoi lui souhaiter une bonne journée alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle le détestait…cette femme était une véritable énigme pour lui. Néanmoins…c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un tel message de la part d'une personne de son entourage et bien qu'il fût encore assez loin de la comprendre…au fond de lui, il fût soulagé de voir qu'elle ne le détestait pas.

Alors qu'il ne cessait de fixer son téléphone, un actionnaire tenta de capter son attention « Mr. Taisho ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » aucune réponse « ? »

Sesshomaru ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et demanda « Que savons-nous à propos de la société T-max ? »

« Mais monsieur…là n'est pas le sujet de cette… »

« Je vous ai posé une question me semble t-il » le coupa t-il d'une voix ferme.

« Euh…et bien…elle fait un excellent chiffre d'affaires et se classe toujours dans le tableau de nos meilleures réussites du mois… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien…nous l'ignorons. Comme elle se présente plutôt bien, nous n'avons fait aucune étude à son sujet… »

« Idiots… » déclara t-il avant de se lever « Maki ! »

« Oui monsieur »

« Annulez tous mes rendez-vous de cette après-midi. Je me rends à la société T-max. » décida t-il avant de quitter la salle de réunion.

« Bien monsieur… »

…

Kisaki avait eu un mal fou à se décider sur le type de message qu'elle désirait envoyer au youkai. Elle l'avait relu et retapé plusieurs fois avant d'appuyer sur la touche envoyé. Elle espérait simplement ne pas l'avoir dérangé ou alors l'avoir mis en colère. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que le directeur soit au courant de leur situation mais dans un sens, c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Kisaki s'était d'ailleurs excusée auprès de Takeshi pour avoir menti et cachée son identité mais comme elle s'y attendait, il ne lui en voulut pas. C'était donc le cœur plus léger qu'elle était retournée en cours sous le regard et les murmures des autres élèves, en particulier de celles qui n'avaient pas arrêté de l'agresser ces derniers jours. Maintenant qu'elle s'était montrée sous son vrai jour, il n'était plus question de se laisser faire par elles. Ces dernières l'avaient d'ailleurs bien compris. Malgré son incroyable chevelure rouge, Kisaki était une très belle jeune fille et bien des garçons s'étaient mis à la regarder, créant ainsi beaucoup de jalousie auprès des autres filles.

Lorsque sonna 13h, ce fût dans la hâte qu'elle quitta l'académie pour pouvoir prendre son poste à 13h30. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle se changea rapidement dans les vestiaires et revêtit sa tenue de travail pour la société T-max. A savoir, une jupe droite bleu foncée, arrivant à peu près aux genoux ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc à longues manches avec un nœud gris à la base de la poitrine. Pour couronner le tout, elle attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique et enfila ses talons hauts. 13h25…elle avait réussi à se préparer à temps et tout en prenant sa pochette, elle se dirigea lentement vers son bureau.

L'entreprise se composait de plusieurs parties. La première était la surface magasin avec l'accueil des clients et la vente de téléphones avec différents forfaits. La deuxième rassemblait une vingtaine d'employés chargés de la vente d'abonnements par téléphone, celle là même où Kisaki était affiliée même si on l'envoyait régulièrement en magasin. Dans son secteur les bureaux étaient quasiment tous collés et n'étaient séparés que par de fines cloisons…bref, un lieu où il était pratiquement impossible de trouver le calme et même de se concentrer. Kisaki avait pourtant dépassé tout ça et appréciait grandement son travail ainsi que le contact avec les autres. Elle était même devenue amie avec sa voisine de bureau.

« Kisaki ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait deux jours que je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de toi » dit une jeune fille à la chevelure d'ébène.

« Excuse moi Kagome…j'ai été pas mal occupé ces deux derniers jours… »

« Au point de ne plus donner de nouvelles ? Tu ne me la feras pas à moi. Sango et Miroku étaient très inquiets eux aussi…tout à l'heure tu auras des explications à fournir, je ne vais pas te lâcher ! »

« Gomen…oui si tu veux… » d'ici là il lui fallait trouver une bonne excuse. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire qu'elle s'était mariée avec le daiyoukai le plus envié de toute la ville. Non impossible…

…

Sesshomaru arriva vers 14h à l'entreprise où travaillait la jeune fille. Tous les employés n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître leur grand patron et s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Il se trouvait dans l'espace magasin et regardait partout autour de lui…elle n'y était pas…néanmoins il pût remarquer à quel point le lieu était empli de clients. Humains et youkais…apparemment beaucoup d'entre eux faisaient la queue devant un bureau vide. Sesshomaru se rapprocha auprès d'un chef et en demanda la raison.

« Ils attendent Mlle Akayuki, ils sont tous ses clients »

« Akayuki ? » s'étonna Sesshomaru. C'était le nom que Kisaki utilisait à la place de Kitsu.

« Oui, il s'agit de notre meilleure vendeuse…vous désirez que je la fasse venir ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire » répliqua t-il avec indifférence. Sesshomaru était occupé à regarder plus attentivement le type de clientèle qu'elle possédait. La file d'attente comportait beaucoup trop d'hommes à son goût. « Pourquoi ne s'occupe t'elle pas d'eux ? » le youkai savait que la jeune fille commençait à 13h30 et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne faisait pas son travail.

« Et bien…c'est-à-dire que…elle est occupée à son autre poste et ne s'occupera de celui-ci qu'à partir de 15h » dit-il avec beaucoup d'hésitations.

« … » elle était donc affiliée à plusieurs tâches…non, là on pouvait même dire qu'elle faisait deux travails pour le prix d'un. « Où se trouve t-elle en ce moment ? » demanda le youkai en faisant presque peur au chef de la boutique.

« Elle…elle fait son travail de conseillère téléphonique dans l'autre partie…du magasin…suivez-moi je vous prie… » Sesshomaru le suivit mais selon lui, quelque chose n'allait pas…lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, tous arrêtèrent leur tâches y compris les vendeuses occupées au téléphone. Toutes raccrochèrent et se levèrent dès qu'elles aperçurent le daiyoukai.

« Kisaki… » appela Kagome à voix basse.

« Un instant ne quittez pas je vous prie… » elle cacha son micro et se tourna vers son amie « Que se passe t-il ? Je suis en train de réaliser une super vente, ça ne peut pas attendre ? » Kisaki n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Sesshomaru et ne s'était même pas levée.

« Ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste que… »

« Et pourquoi est ce que tu te lèves de la sorte ? Si cela peut attendre, je préfère reprendre mon appel… » elle reprit sa conversation téléphonique comme si de rien n'était.

« Kisaki ! » insista Kagome qui voyait Sesshomaru se diriger vers elles. Kisaki continua de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine présence ne vienne la déranger dans son dos…toujours dans le fil de sa conversation, elle tourna légèrement la tête et c'est là qu'elle le vit…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'exclama t-elle en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Les messes basses commencèrent à aller bon train…elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom devant tout le monde « Ah…euh… »

« Kisaki…pourquoi appelles-tu notre directeur par son prénom ? » lui murmura Kagome à l'oreille.

« Notre directeur ? » Kisaki l'ignorait « Il est…mais… » l'aura glaciale qu'elle sentait et le regard noir qu'il lui lançait ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…qu'elle avait intérêt à tenir sa langue sur leur situation. « Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse…monsieur le directeur… » dit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui.

Sesshomaru la regarda quelques instants avant de lui tourner le dos « Remettez-vous au travail » déclara t-il avant de quitter les lieux. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, Kisaki s'affala sur son bureau en soupirant de soulagement et en même temps d'inquiétude. Qu'était-il venu faire ici ?…L'espionner ? Ou bien peut être était-il en colère pour le message de tout à l'heure…quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie.

« Kisaki ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Kagome. « Tu es devenue très pâle lorsque tu as vu notre directeur et puis…tu l'as aussi appelé par son prénom… »

« Euh… » Kisaki se remémora le regard glacial du youkai et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix…elle devait mentir à son amie « Oui tout va très bien, je t'assure…j'ai juste était un peu surprise voilà tout ha ! ha ! J'ai lu un magazine qui parlait de lui hier, c'est pour cette raison que son prénom m'a échappé ! »

« Je vois…tu ignorais donc que la société T-max faisait partie du groupe Taisho ? »

« Oui et si j'avais su…j'aurais changé de travail plus tôt… » dit-elle tout bas.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Hein ? Non non rien du tout. On s'y remet ? » suggéra t-elle pour camoufler son embarras.

« Oui…bien sûr… » Kagome n'avait pas été très convaincu et était persuadée qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Kisaki continua son travail tout le restant de l'après-midi et fût soulagée de voir que Sesshomaru avait bel et bien quitté les lieux. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était venu tout à l'heure mais elle avait la ferme intention de lui demander…enfin… quand elle sera de nouveau capable de le regarder normalement dans les yeux.

17h30…Kisaki quitta la société avec Kagome pour pouvoir se rendre à son autre travail. A savoir dans un petit café restaurant, tenu par Miroku et Sango, des amis qu'elle avait connu grâce à Kagome. _'Le_ _ruban rouge',_ plus connu sous le nom anglais de ' _red ribbon', _était la propriété de Miroku qui faisait office de patron et de serveur au bar. Sango, son épouse, préparait les repas avec l'aide de Kagome et Kisaki qui se partageaient le service.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'exclama Kagome en entrant avec Kisaki.

« Salut les filles ! Content de te revoir Kisaki » lança Miroku occupé à ranger les verres du bar.

« Arigato Miroku-sama… »

« Bonjour Kagome…Kisaki, où étais-tu ? Nous avons essayé de t'appeler pendant deux jours mais tu ne décrochais pas…nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés tu sais » déclara Sango un peu sur les nerfs.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça…j'étais juste…fiévreuse…mais tout va bien maintenant je vous assure » déclara Kisaki en leur adressant un sourire. Elle n'aimait pas leur mentir de cette façon mais pour l'instant elle n'avait pas le choix.

« N'y pensons plus maintenant…allez vous changer les filles, les clients ne vont pas tarder à arriver et si j'en crois mon flair, nous aurons du monde ce soir ! » s'enthousiasma Miroku.

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de draguer d'autres femmes pendant que j'ai le dos tourné… » ajouta Sango avec un regard en coin.

« Bien sûr que non ma chérie… » dit-il sur un ton pas très convainquant.

Kisaki et Kagome se mirent à rire et allèrent se changer. Elles enfilèrent leur uniforme qui était constitué d'une petite jupe noire avec un ravissant tablier rouge par devant, d'un chemisier blanc avec un ruban rouge à la base du col ainsi que d'une pince à fleurs blanches pour relever les cheveux. Une fois prête, elles commencèrent sans plus tarder l'accueil client ainsi que le service mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait…Kisaki n'était pas à l'aise, elle avait l'impression d'être observée…

…

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la société en compagnie de son amie humaine, il n'avait eu de cesse de la suivre en voiture jusqu'à son autre travail, qui l'intriguait beaucoup…il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle commette le moindre impair et encore moins qu'elle ne trahisse leur secret…mais en vérité…il avait surtout envie d'en savoir plus sur elle et sur ce qu'elle faisait…et il ne fût pas déçu lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans ce restaurant d'humains et que pire…elle leur servait leur nourriture et tout ça avec le sourire ! S'il aurait pu, Sesshomaru serait sorti de sa voiture pour aller directement la chercher en prenant soin de chasser tous ces maudits humains de sa vue. Seulement voilà, il était beaucoup trop connu pour se permettre de faire une telle chose…mais lorsqu'il rentrera ce soir, elle n'y coupera pas et il lui ordonnera d'arrêter sur le champ ce travail misérable.

Avant de partir il la regarda une dernière fois…certes il était en colère pour ce qu'elle faisait mais ce qu'il ne supportait surtout pas c'était de la voir sourire à d'autres hommes…visiblement elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle lui appartenait. Il en vint même à surprendre des hommes en train de la regarder…s'en était trop pour lui. Il démarra en trombe et s'éloigna à toute vitesse avant de commettre un meurtre. Pourquoi cela l'énervait-il autant ?…tout ça était entièrement de sa faute, si elle ne lui avait pas envoyé ce maudit message sur son portable, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de la suivre tout l'après-midi…qu'importe, ce soir il aura une importante discussion avec elle.

…

Ce soir là, Kisaki rentra un peu anxieuse à ce qu'elle pouvait désormais appeler…chez elle. Le personnel de l'immeuble avait été prévenu et devait la laisser passer, tout comme il devait lui obéir. Lorsqu'elle entra avec toutes ses courses, on lui proposa de les lui porter jusqu'à ses appartements mais elle refusa poliment et prit l'ascenseur. Il était un peu plus de 21h et Kisaki craignait que Rin ne soit déjà couchée. Elle fût heureuse de voir que ce n'était pas le cas et que la petite fille avait attendu son retour avec impatience. Jaken était avec elle et malgré quelques réticences de ce dernier, Kisaki installa une jolie nappe rouge sur la table avant de mettre les fleurs qu'elle venait d'acheter dans un vase. Rin les admira un long moment pendant que Kisaki s'attelait dans la cuisine à préparer le repas. Des émincés de légumes revenus à la poêle avec quelques brochettes yakitoris accompagnés de riz. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine mais c'était assez rapide et simple à faire pour ce soir. Rin et Jaken aidèrent à mettre la table puis tous mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Kisaki avait tout de même dressé un quatrième couvert, au cas où Sesshomaru serait rentré plus tôt mais ce ne fût pas le cas. De toute façon, Jaken lui avait bien précisé qu'il ne mangeait jamais de nourriture humaine.

Le repas se termina donc et Kisaki se chargea de faire la vaisselle pendant que Rin et Jaken débarrassaient la table. La soirée n'était pas encore terminée pour Kisaki car elle avait des devoirs pour l'académie, le lendemain mais elle avait tout le temps pour ça…ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'était de faire face à Sesshomaru après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir et aujourd'hui…elle priait donc pour ne pas le croiser ce soir. Malheureusement pour elle, son espoir se brisa lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'enthousiasma Rin en venant vers lui.

« Bon retour chez vous monsieur » dit Jaken en s'inclinant.

Sesshomaru jeta un œil sur Rin avant de reporter son attention autour de lui. Quelqu'un venait de faire la cuisine et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que…

« Bon retour…Sesshomaru-sama » dit timidement Kisaki en se débarrassant de son tablier sur une chaise. Elle avait refait une longue tresse avec sa chevelure et portait une barrette en forme d'étoile au dessus de son oreille. Sa tenue était assez simple, entre une jupe, de hauts collants noirs ainsi qu'un pull fin à manches longues assez ouvert au cou.

Elle pouvait paraître tellement fragile qu'on aurait pu la confondre sans problème avec un humain. Enfin, Sesshomaru n'allait pas s'arrêter à son apparence car il avait la ferme intention de mettre les points sur les 'i' avec elle.

« Jaken… »

« Hai ? »

« Emmène Rin dans sa chambre »

« En-Entendu… »

Rin s'étonna de le voir demander ça mais elle ne posa pas de question et souhaita une bonne nuit à Kisaki ainsi qu'au youkai avant de quitter la pièce en leur faisant de grands signes d'au revoir. Jaken lui, pressentait que son maître allait dire ou faire quelque chose et que Kisaki devait avoir un lien quand au fait qu'il soit rentré plus tôt que d'habitude. Il n'osa pas demander et s'en alla avec Rin. Dès qu'il n'entendit plus leur pas dans le couloir, Sesshomaru reporta son attention sur Kisaki qui visiblement, avait décidé d'éviter son regard.

« Co-Comment s'est passée votre journée ? » demanda t-elle avec hésitation comme si elle venait de peser chacun de ses mots.

« Moins bien que je ne l'avais espéré » lui répondit-il froidement et sans jamais la quitter du regard.

Kisaki avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite de cette conversation mais elle aussi voulait des réponses à ses questions « Pourquoi êtes vous venu aujourd'hui ? Vous ne m'en aviez rien dit »

« J'ai parfaitement le droit d'aller dans une de mes entreprises lorsque j'en juge nécessaire »

« Nécessaire ? Dans quelle mesure ? » demanda t-elle comme si elle cherchait à lui faire révéler la véritable raison de sa venue.

« J'étais simplement venu voir quel genre de travail faisait ma femme au sein de ma société » déclara t-il.

Au moins il lui avait répondu sans détour mais Kisaki ne s'était pas encore habituée à ce qu'il l'appelle 'sa femme' et rougit légèrement. Par ailleurs, elle se rendit vite compte pourquoi il avait fait ça… « C'est à cause du message n'est ce pas ? Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère… »

Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? se demanda le youkai. Son message n'était en rien la cause de son énervement…non, c'était autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'hésita pas à lui exposer clairement.

« Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec ça. Ton travail à la société T-max ne me dérange nullement même si je pense que tu te fais largement exploiter…enfin, tout cela pour dire que je veux que tu cesses de travailler dans ce restaurant miteux remplit d'humains méprisables »

« De quoi ? Mais comment ? » s'étonna t-elle en allumant une lumière supplémentaire dans la pièce. « Comment savez-vous que je travaille dans un restaurant ? »

« Peu importe comment je le sais, je t'ordonne d'arrêter » il jeta sa veste sur un canapé et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux car pour lui, son ordre était clair et surtout à ne pas discuter.

« C'est hors de question ! » répliqua t-elle en se fichant complètement qui elle avait en face d'elle. « Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous et vous ne m'y obligerai pas ! J'adore ce restaurant tout comme mes amis qui y travaillent, je n'ai aucune aversion pour les humains contrairement à vous »

Aucune femme n'avait jamais osé lui parler de la sorte, elle était la première à ne pas trembler de peur devant lui et ses ordres indiscutables…mais il n'allait certainement pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot. « Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, lorsque je donne un ordre tu obéis, c'est tout ! » déclara t-il en tentant de contenir sa colère. « Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler qui plus est…si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, je peux t'en donner… »

« Je ne veux pas de votre argent ! » répliqua t-elle sans même lui laisser le temps de finir « Je refuse de dépendre de vous et de rester toute la journée à ne rien faire ! Ma vie n'a de sens qu'à l'extérieur et si je peux me rendre utile auprès de… »

« Auprès des hommes, c'est ça ? » la coupa t-il.

« Hein ? » s'étonna t-elle « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Ne fais semblant, ce petit jeu ne prend pas avec moi. Ton ancien travail dans ce club, ta clientèle chez T-max essentiellement masculine et je ne parle pas de tous ces humains pitoyables que tu servais dans ce restaurant où tu sembles étrangement t'y plaire… »

« … ! » Kisaki n'en revint pas…ainsi c'était de cette manière qu'il la voyait…

« Tu ne dis rien ? J'en conclus donc que j'ai raison mais tout ceci va cesser désormais »

« Vous êtes ignoble… » déclara t-elle en serrant les poings et en baissant la tête. « Moi qui pensais que vous n'aviez pas un mauvais fond, il semble que je me sois lourdement trompée… »

Sesshomaru commença à sentir l'odeur de ses larmes…elle releva la tête vers lui et effectivement, elle pleurait. « Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Comment pouvez-vous me juger de la sorte ! Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez me reprocher car pour votre information, sachez qu'aucun homme ne m'a jamais touchée ! » déclara t-elle avec colère ainsi qu'avec embarras.

Cette information laissa Sesshomaru sans voix. Depuis le début, il était convaincu du contraire. Bien qu'un léger doute demeurait dans son esprit, depuis qu'il avait constaté lui-même ses réactions lorsqu'il était avec elle dans la voiture. Mais bon, rien ne l'obligeait à la croire sur parole.

« Que vous me croyez ou non cela m'est complètement égal ! Je ne quitterai pas ce travail et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis ! »

« Je ne te laisserai pas salir mon image de la sorte ! »

« Je n'ai révélé notre secret à personne, n'ayez aucune crainte. Votre image ne risque rien » dit-elle sur un ton presque moqueur. « Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vais dans ma chambre » elle passa à côté de lui mais il la retint par le bras « Que faîtes vous ? Lâchez-moi ! »

« La discussion n'est pas terminée ! Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je n'hésiterai pas à faire fermer ce maudit restaurant ! »

Dès qu'elle entendit ça, elle cessa de se débattre et son regard changea « Vous n'oseriez pas ? » demanda t-elle avec tristesse. Sans savoir pourquoi, il la lâcha et ne sut quoi lui répondre « Pourquoi agissez-vous de la sorte…je ne comprends pas…je voulais juste que l'on devienne ami. Ce matin, je désirais simplement vous remercier pour les clefs et pour le reste alors pourquoi…dîtes moi pourquoi vous êtes si en colère Sesshomaru-sama ! »

Le youkai la regarda quelques instants. Ses yeux reflétaient la sincérité, elle ne mentait pas et pourtant il n'était pas décidé à lui fournir la moindre explication « le mot ami ne signifie rien pour moi » dit-il simplement avant de détourner ses yeux d'elle.

« Je vois… » dit-elle avec déception et tristesse. Elle lui tourna le dos et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. « Les amis ne comptent peut être pas pour vous mais ils comptent beaucoup pour moi, ils sont un peu comme la famille que je n'ai jamais eu. Alors sachez que si vous essayez de me la retirer, je n'hésiterai pas à dévoiler à tout le monde notre mariage secret ! » déclara t-elle en le surprenant de nouveau.

« Tu oses me menacer ! »

« C'est vous qui avait commencé le premier ! Et si vous voulez me virer, ne vous gênez pas ! Comme ça je n'aurais plus à travailler dans l'une de vos sociétés et je n'aurais plus à faire attention à l'image du patron ! » ajouta t-elle fermement avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle venait de le menacer, il n'avait pas rêvé…cette fille l'énervait vraiment, comment se permettait-elle de faire une chose pareille. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention maintenant car si elle venait effectivement à révéler leur mariage, il perdrait alors bien plus que les entreprises Kitsu et elle le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, cela ne lui déplaisait pas de la voir lui tenir tête de la sorte car toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent, respectait à la lettre chacun de ses ordres comme des pantins. Kisaki était différente et même si elle était plus qu'agaçante, son attitude ne déplaisait pas vraiment au youkai. Quoique…il ne fallait pas qu'elle pousse le bouchon trop loin autrement…

Sesshomaru soupira et regarda une dernière fois en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle avait beau avoir refusé, lui ne voulait plus qu'elle travaille dans ce restaurant…surtout quand il y avait un tas d'hommes pour la regarder. Non, elle était à lui et à personne d'autre…la seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il était si possessif avec elle. Sesshomaru repensa alors à ce qu'elle lui avait dit…elle voulait être son ami…

« Ridicule… » dit-il en tournant les talons afin de rejoindre son bureau. Son regard s'arrêta quelques instants sur la table de la cuisine. Il restait une assiette avec de la nourriture dedans…il y avait aussi un petit papier indiquant 'pour Sesshomaru' posé au dessus. Elle devait sans doute l'ignorer, mais il ne mangeait pas la nourriture des humains, quoique Jaken avait déjà certainement dû le lui dire. Alors pourquoi…pourquoi une telle attention…

Il prit le papier entre ses mains et le froissa. Décidemment, il ne la comprenait vraiment pas…pendant quelques secondes, il s'en voulut presque pour tous les reproches qu'il venait de lui faire alors qu'elle essayait juste de bien faire…et maintenant elle devait sûrement le détester. Sesshomaru préféra ne plus y penser et retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau en attendant de pouvoir calmer sa colère.

…

Le lendemain, Kisaki ne l'avait croisé de la matinée…il partait quasiment toujours à l'aube de toute façon. En revanche, elle eut la surprise d'avoir un autre visiteur…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Kisaki en regardant cette étrange femme sortant du bureau de Sesshomaru.

« Vous êtes Madame Taisho, n'est ce pas ? »

« Comment ? »

« Ne craignez rien, Sesshomaru m'a avertie de votre situation. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, je suis Maki honjô, une inu-youkai mais aussi la secrétaire particulière de Sesshomaru, enfin je veux dire de monsieur »

Elle était très jolie, Kisaki dût le reconnaître…elle avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs bouclés et des yeux couleurs ambre très foncés ainsi qu'un petit visage tout fin aux traits quasi-parfaits tout comme sa silhouette. Sesshomaru n'avait vraiment pas choisi n'importe qui pour se tenir à ses côtés…ce qui n'était le cas de Kisaki. Le destin lui avait imposé sa présence et jamais, il n'accepterait de se montrer avec elle en public…sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Kisaki se sentit soudainement blessée…

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer moi aussi, mon nom est Kisaki » répondit t-elle en la saluant poliment. Pourtant une question demeurait dans son esprit… « Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

« Oups ! Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit…Sesshomaru m'a envoyée chercher un document qu'il avait oublié, j'allais justement partir »

Elle l'appelait par son prénom, elle devait être très proche de lui… « C'est lui qui vous a donné l'autorisation d'entrer chez lui ? » demanda Kisaki avec hésitation.

« L'autorisation ? Je n'en ai pas besoin, je viens régulièrement ici » répondit Maki en lui souriant. « Il faut que j'y aille à présent, Sesshomaru n'est pas d'un naturel très patient…enfin je suppose que je ne vous apprends rien. Passez une bonne journée, madame » Elle s'inclina légèrement devant Kisaki et quitta les lieux.

Maki était quelqu'un de bien et certainement une personne honnête, Kisaki l'avait remarquée mais…en fait, elle n'en revenait pas…alors que pas plus tard qu'hier soir, Sesshomaru lui avait fait la leçon de moral à propos des hommes, qui selon lui rôdaient autour d'elle, lui ne se privait pas d'inviter une femme chez lui et quand elle le voulait en plus. Kisaki était loin d'être dupe, elle savait très bien que le youkai était très populaire auprès des femmes et ce qu'il avait dit à son sujet hier soir était totalement injuste et infondé.

« Sesshomaru-sama baka… » se dit-elle.

Pour une fois, la journée passa très lentement. Kisaki avait été sur les nerfs toute la journée. Kagome l'avait remarqué mais s'était abstenue de lui en demander la raison...et elle ne comprit pas non plus sa réaction au moment de leur pause où elles regardaient la télévision et que Kisaki lui avait subitement prise la télécommande des mains pour changer la chaîne où leur grand patron, Sesshomaru donnait une conférence de presse.

« Kisaki, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » demanda Kagome, légèrement inquiète.

« Oui, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour rien mais... »

« Je suis désolée, Kagome on en reparle demain si tu veux bien. Le chef m'a donnée des heures supplémentaires à faire aujourd'hui. Tu voudras bien m'excuser auprès de Miroku et Sango ? »

« Oui pas de problème, à demain alors… » Kagome était persuadée qu'elle avait essayé d'esquiver le sujet et avait la ferme intention d'en toucher un mot à ses amis ce soir.

Elle avait effectivement raison, Kisaki avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer aujourd'hui à cause d'un certain youkai et ce fût même pire lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à la télévision, entouré de femmes journalistes en train de baver devant lui. En plus de ces maudites heures supplémentaires qu'elle n'avait pas pu refuser, elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de ne pas s'énerver.

« Il est déjà 21h00 ! Oh non ! J'ai vraiment horreur de l'administration ! » elle était descendue dans les sous-sols de l'entreprise pour ranger plusieurs dossiers dans les archives mais cela prenait plus de temps que prévu. « J'ai faim…c'est la première fois que je suis aussi longue dans mon travail…tout ça c'est à cause de lui ! » s'exclama t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

« De quel 'lui' s'agit-il ? »

Kisaki se retourna et eut la surprise de voir Sesshomaru derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu venir…est ce qu'il la surveillait encore ? C'était fort probable…

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Soyez sans crainte, je n'ai rien dit à personne si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir » dit-elle en retournant à sa tâche.

« Que fais-tu encore ici ? » demanda t-il en ignorant sa remarque. Aucune réponse « Je te parle ! »

« Je travaille, cela ne se voit donc pas ? » elle prit un carton dans ses mains et passa à côté de lui sans même le regarder.

« Cesse de prendre tes grands airs, si je ne veux pas que l'on découvre notre mariage, c'est avant tout pour… »

« Tiens ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Ça ne s'ouvre pas… »

« Quoi ? »

« La porte ne s'ouvre pas, je vous dis ! » s'exclama t-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Vous avez fermé à clé ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça ? »

« Mais alors pourquoi ça s'ouvre pas ! »

Sesshomaru sortit son portable « Ce sont sûrement les personnes de la maintenance qui ont dû fermés par erreur… » le portable du youkai émit un faible signal lui indiquant qu'il n'avait plus de batterie et sur le moment, il maudit les technologies de cette époque.

« Quoi ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rechargé votre portable ? Vous êtes le patron bon sang ! »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport…et à en juger par ta réaction, j'en déduis que tu n'as pas le tien non plus »

« Défoncez la porte, dans ce cas » dit-elle sérieusement.

« Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose, on m'attend à l'extérieur et on ne va pas… » les lumières venaient soudainement de s'éteindre autour d'eux. « Il ne manquait plus que ça… » soupira t-il avant d'entendre un bruit de chute tout près de lui…

« Kyaaaaah ! Non ! Rallumez ! » hurla Kisaki qui venait de lâcher le carton qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour pouvoir s'accroupir. « Non ! C'est trop sombre ! Au secours ! »

« Qu'est ce que… » Sesshomaru ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir paniquer de la sorte. Elle tremblait et sanglotait beaucoup en suppliant pour que la lumière revienne…il ne pouvait juste pas supporter de la voir ainsi. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se relever avant de la ramener contre lui.

« … ! »

« Calme-toi ! » sa voix sonnait clairement comme un ordre « Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu as peur du noir, c'est ça ? Tu es une youkai je te rappelle » sa main était posée sur la tête de la jeune fille et il pouvait parfaitement sentir son corps trembler contre le sien. « Reste comme ça…ne bouge pas… » murmura t-il à son oreille.

Peu à peu, Kisaki se calma…sa peur disparut petit à petit. Elle ne réalisait pas encore dans les bras de qui elle était mais une chose est sûre…elle était bien et pouvait même entendre le cœur du youkai battre. Son énervement de tout à l'heure s'était complètement envolé et c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle se calmait aussi rapidement de cette peur qui la terrorisait depuis des années.

…

Quelques minutes après, ils allèrent s'assoir contre un mur, au sol. Kisaki assise à côté du youkai, gardait ses distances et s'accrochait simplement au bas de sa veste.

« Il fait trop noir ! » elle pleurait encore mais beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure.

« J'ignorais que tu étais aussi craintive »

« Comment faîtes vous pour rester aussi calme ? » Il ne lui répondit pas « On va peut être rester ici jusqu'au matin ! Rien que vous et moi, quelle horreur ! »

Cette remarque agaça Sesshomaru « Je crois surtout que tu vas lâcher ma veste »

« Non pitié ! »

« … » cela l'énervait de la sentir encore trembler de la sorte, il se rappela alors de quelque chose…il espérait que son briquet soit encore dans la poche de sa veste.

Alors que Kisaki avait toujours la tête posée sur ses genoux, une faible lumière attira son regard. Le youkai posa son briquet au sol en face d'elle. Dès lors, elle lâcha sa veste et une étrange sérénité vint l'envahir. Sesshomaru jeta un œil sur elle et il fût surpris de voir sa queue et ses oreilles de kitsune apparaître sur elle. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans son dos tandis que ces grands yeux verts étaient en émerveillement total devant la petite flamme qui dansait devant elle. Sesshomaru détourna les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il la regardait un peu trop.

« Arigato Sesshomaru-sama… » dit-elle doucement et en s'agrippant une nouvelle fois à sa veste. Ce geste força le youkai à la regarder de nouveau…elle rougissait devant ses propres mots. Avec une telle attitude, il comprenait à présent pourquoi beaucoup d'hommes rodaient autour d'elle…

« Je suis désolée… » finit-elle par dire.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »

« A propos d'hier soir…je vous ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas vraiment et je vous ai même fait du chantage sur notre secret alors qu'il est évident que jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille »

« … » Sesshomaru réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il allait dire car il n'allait certainement pas s'excuser devant elle, même s'il pensait avoir été un peu loin lui aussi… « Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, ça m'est égal, en revanche il y a une chose que je ne pourrai tolérer… »

« Que… » il venait de l'attirer vers lui sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. « Non…attendez… » tenta t-elle dans une vaine manœuvre visant à le repousser.

« Kisaki… » au moment où elle l'entendit prononcer son nom, elle releva automatiquement la tête vers lui. La fuite était devenue impossible à partir du moment où elle connecta son regard au sien. Evidemment qu'elle le savait…ce youkai à l'apparence et au caractère si froid était beaucoup trop beau…ce visage, ces traits parfaits et ses magnifiques yeux dorés…en cet instant, ils ne regardaient qu'elle…et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son cœur battait déjà la chamade…

Cette fille était beaucoup trop têtue, impétueuse et dangereuse pour la laisser sans surveillance. Sesshomaru n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux…si expressifs…aussi verts qu'une forêt profonde…ils étaient magnifiques tout comme ce visage si fin et cette nuque si délicate auquel il mourrait d'envie de laisser une marque. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de faire…alors que ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se montrer si attentionnée envers une femme et que la plupart du temps, il prenait ce qu'il voulait sans prendre en considération les désirs de l'autre…mais avec elle, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer agir de la sorte. Certes, elle l'énervait mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls ainsi…et en cet instant, Sesshomaru ne réclamait qu'une chose…

« Je ne pourrai tolérer que tu me détestes… » déclara t-il en passant une main près de la nuque de la jeune fille.

« Sesshomaru…sama… » Kisaki n'en revenait pas de l'entendre lui dire une telle chose…cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas au Sesshomaru qu'elle connaissait.

Mais soudainement la flamme du briquet vacilla et s'éteignit complètement. Kisaki eut à nouveau peur et se jeta dans les bras du youkai. Ce dernier ne la repoussa pas et passa même une main dans ses cheveux qu'il détacha au passage. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Maki va bientôt venir… » lui dit-il afin de la rassurer mais cela eu l'effet inverse et elle s'éloigna de lui, toute tremblante, sans lâcher sa veste.

« Que t'arrive t-il ? » demanda t-il, étonné de la voir s'éloigner de la sorte.

« Pourriez-vous dire à Maki de bien vouloir arrêter de m'appeler 'Madame' »

« Et pour quelle raison ? » il se doutait qu'elle avait dû la croiser ce matin.

« Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle se moque de moi »

« Maki est une secrétaire très compétente, ce n'est pas du tout son genre de se moquer des autres » répliqua t-il sur un ton qui faisait croire à Kisaki qu'il ne fallait pas dire du mal d'elle.

« Elle est votre secrétaire et pourtant…vous semblez vraiment très proche d'elle…assez pour qu'elle vienne chez vous quand bon lui semble…il faut dire qu'elle est aussi très jolie, votre image n'a rien à craindre au moins avec elle… » dit-elle avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix qui ne passa pas inaperçu au youkai.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes… » Sesshomaru ralluma le briquet et le redéposa près de Kisaki car il voulait voir son visage, au moment où il lui demanderait « Sais-tu ce qu'est la jalousie ? »

Kisaki écarquilla les yeux et devint écarlate dans les secondes qui suivirent « Je ne suis pas jalouse ! » répliqua t-elle en reculant légèrement.

« Pourtant ça y ressemblait » insista le youkai.

« Et moi je vous dis que non ! Je trouve ça simplement injuste ! »

« Vraiment ? Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Par rapport à ce que vous m'avez dit hier…vous disiez que j'attirais beaucoup les hommes alors que vous, vous laissez une femme rentrer chez vous comme si de rien n'était tandis que d'autres se collent à vous à longueur de journée ! »

« On appelle cela de la jalousie, tu sais…ou bien… »

« Non, ce n'est pas de la jalousie mais de la colère ! » répliqua t-elle agacée de le voir avec un visage aussi satisfait. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça ! Vous m'avez clairement dit que cela serait déshonorant que quelqu'un découvre que l'on soit marié ! Ça a de quoi fâcher n'importe quelle femme je crois ! Vous parlez sans cesse sans comprendre mes sentiments…alors vous voir avec d'autres femmes…moi je… » elle recommençait à pleurer…

« Je vois… » Sesshomaru éteignit la lumière de son briquet et instinctivement elle se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Arrêtez de faire ça ! Rallumez !... S'il vous plaît ! » son corps s'était remis à trembler mais Sesshomaru passa une main dans sa longue chevelure et porta l'une de ses mèches à ses lèvres. « Que…que faîtes vous ? » s'enquit-elle en sentant son geste. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir détachés ses cheveux et voilà que lui…

« Tu le réalises enfin, n'est ce pas ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Que tu es ma femme… » déclara t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

« Non…arrêtez… » elle recula légèrement mais il l'empêcha de s'éloigner davantage en passant une main autour de sa taille. Il ralluma ensuite le briquet qu'il posa près d'eux.

« Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas dire que je profite de ta faiblesse… »

« Hein ? Que… » alors qu'elle réalisait soudain leur proximité, le youkai commença à dénouer le foulard qu'elle portait au cou. « Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ! Non… »

« Tais-toi un peu !…Tu es ma femme, j'en ai parfaitement le droit ! » la coupa t-il avant de se pencher dans sa nuque. Cette odeur…elle lui avait presque manquée…cette fille avait beau l'énerver mais ses réactions l'amusaient grandement…sa peau était douce…si chaude…

Rien à faire…il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle, se débattre ne servait à rien et en plus…elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui résister. Elle ne comprenait même plus ses propres sentiments. Tantôt il l'agaçait au plus au point avec son attitude froide et insensible et voilà que maintenant, il la prenait dans ses bras pour la réconforter et puis pour…

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Non ! » ses pensées se dispersèrent dès qu'elle sentit la langue du youkai parcourir sa nuque. Comment pouvait-il faire ça alors que…qu'il ne l'aimait même pas…pourtant… même si ce n'est qu'un instant…elle avait vraiment envie de le considérer comme son mari…à elle…

Sesshomaru s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il sentit une main dans ses cheveux… « Kisaki ? » c'était bien elle. Contre toute attente, elle avait cessé de résister et le regardait presque en souriant. Cette vision d'elle lui laissa quelques hésitations quant à la suite des évènements.

Kisaki, qui venait de voir un changement soudain dans les yeux du youkai, rougit et détourna les yeux de lui « Je suis désolée…je sais pourtant que ce mariage est faux mais…mais… »

« Kisaki, tu es à moi… mais ce contrat nous engage tous les deux, je n'irai pas voir d'autres femmes… »

Il avait compris la source de ses inquiétudes…c'était incompréhensible, ce youkai avait vraiment plusieurs facettes mais en ce sens, elle était ravie de les découvrir de cette manière…il était loin d'être aussi froid qu'il le laissait paraître…mais pouvait-elle vraiment le croire ?

« C'est vrai ? » demanda t-elle timidement en le regardant à peine.

Ce regard…c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter…il rapprocha rapidement son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

« … ! » Kisaki ne ferma même pas les yeux tant elle était surprise qu'il fasse une telle chose…mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Ce baiser était doux mais quelque part…agressif…pourquoi faisait-il une chose pareille. Le cœur de Kisaki ne cessait de battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle appréciait longuement cette étrange sensation qui s'emparait d'elle…

Sesshomaru l'approcha encore plus près de lui pour la sentir davantage…il ne parvenait même pas à mettre des mots sur cette sensation. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes…il mourrait d'envie d'approfondir le baiser mais en même temps, il souhaitait rester ainsi…

Au moment où, il se sépara d'elle…il pût y lire une profonde déception dans ses yeux. Elle posa timidement le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme si elle voulait qu'il poursuivre.

« Sesshomaru-sama… » murmura t-elle. Sesshomaru attrapa sa main auquel, il déposa un baiser et se pencha à nouveau dans sa nuque qu'il embrassa avec douceur…c'était comme la dernière fois…lorsqu'ils étaient dans la voiture…il la voulait et cette fois-ci, elle ne résistait pas…alors qu'il commençait à balader ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille, il la sentit sursauter au moment où il l'embrassa sous son oreille. A cet instant, il cessa tous ses gestes et revint à sa hauteur…

« Kisaki…cesse de faire ça… »

« De faire quoi ? » s'étonna t-elle en entrouvrant à peine les yeux.

« De me provoquer de la sorte… » dit-il avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Kisaki se demanda si un jour, elle pourrait vraiment vivre une histoire d'amour avec lui…elle était si bien dans ses bras qu'elle ne pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait de la réalité…elle était là…avec lui, le youkai le plus envié de la ville et c'était son mari…

Sesshomaru ne voulait plus se séparer de ses lèvres mais il fût cependant obligé lorsqu'il sentit la présence de quelqu'un…

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » s'étonna Kisaki. La lumière autour d'eux venait de se rallumer et Maki ouvrit la porte.

« Ah ! Pardon, est ce que je tombe mal ? »

« Non… » Sesshomaru se releva comme si de rien n'était et Kisaki en fit de même mais se cacha derrière lui, le visage écarlate.

« Je suis désolée mais comme vous ne reveniez pas, je me faisais un peu de souci… »

« Je comprends…mais pour l'instant nous avons un autre problème à régler. Maki, explique à Kisaki ce qu'il en est de nous »

« Pourquoi lui demander une telle chose ! Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas…enfin…vous m'avez parfaitement comprise ! » s'offusqua Kisaki.

Maki n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir davantage et comprit rapidement la situation. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et déclara « Très bien…cela me gêne un peu d'en parler mais puisque je n'ai pas le choix…en réalité, je vais avoir 750 ans le mois prochain… »

« Hein ? Vous plaisantez c'est ça ? » demanda Kisaki abasourdie devant l'étonnante jeunesse qu'affichait la youkai.

« C'est pourtant la vérité » confirma Sesshomaru.

« J'étais au service de notre ancien président, j'ai connu Sesshomaru alors qu'il n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes. Il a beaucoup grandi depuis mais il restera toujours le petit inu dont je me suis si souvent occupée…Soyez rassurée Madame Taisho, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. »

« Ah…euh… » Kisaki bloquait encore sur sa peau si lumineuse…750 ans, elle avait vraiment dû mal à le croire…ainsi, elle avait connu Sesshomaru lorsqu'il était enfant…elle était vraiment proche de lui mais pas dans le sens qu'elle se l'était imaginée…sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'en trouva soulagée.

Kisaki leva alors les yeux vers lui « Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? » demanda t-il intrigué qu'elle le fixe de cette façon.

« Hein ? Euh…si, enfin je veux dire…oui je vous crois » elle se sentait juste un peu bête maintenant.

« Dans ce cas allons-y » il s'éloigna d'elle et Kisaki fût obligée de lâcher sa veste.

« Au fait Madame Taisho, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à Sesshomaru d'appeler à l'extérieur ? »

« Quoi ? » cette remarque tira Kisaki de sa rêverie et Sesshomaru s'arrêta « Son portable était déchargé alors nous n'avons pas pu… »

« Déchargé ? » la coupa Maki « Sesshomaru a pourtant deux portables, un personnel et un pour le travail. Il venait juste de me contacter avant qu'il ne vienne vous rejoindre…jamais mon petit Sesshomaru ne ferait une telle erreur…regardez… » Maki composa un numéro et le portable du youkai sonna dans sa poche.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Vous m'avez menti ! Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ! J'avais si peur ! Vous qui disiez ne pas profiter de ma faiblesse…vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! » s'emporta t-elle.

Sesshomaru fit demi-tour et revint vers elle pour l'attraper par le bras « La ferme ! Tu es à moi ! »

« Depuis quand je suis à vous ? C'était encore pour me surveiller que vous êtes venu ici, avouez-le ! »

« Je ne vois pas où est le mal de surveiller ce qui m'appartient ! »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas à vous ! » déclara t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

« Peu importe que ce soit sur un bout de papier, c'est bel et bien le cas et tu vas devoir t'y faire ! Alors pour l'instant tais-toi et viens ! » lui ordonna t-il.

Kisaki lui tourna le dos et reprit ses dossiers « Non je retourne travailler, je préfère rentrer en taxi ! »

« Toi… » encore une fois, elle refusait de lui obéir…cette fille était vraiment…

« Vous êtes encore là ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix agacée et sans même se retourner.

Sur le moment Sesshomaru eut vraiment des envies de meurtre « Fais ce que tu veux ! » déclara t-il en partant pour de bon.

Maki soupira…elle aurait peut être dû ne rien dire.

« Cet homme est une vraie mufle, comment ai-je pu me laisser aller de cette façon ! » ragea Kisaki à voix haute. A présent, elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux et se jura qu'on ne l'y prendra plus…

…

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu…et oui, Kisaki n'a pas fini d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de Sesshomaru, il faut dire que ce dernier ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer de la comprendre…bref ! Il est temps qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaitre tous les deux et pour cela rien de tel qu'une journée shopping pour renforcer les liens ! :D (S'il n'y a pas quelques incidents entre deux)

Si vous voulez le savoir, rendez-vous dans un mois pour y découvrir la suite ! *Kisss*

Merci de me laisser quelques commentaires, votre avis m'intéresse toujours autant 3


End file.
